Xander Unleashed
by Digimon Lantern 1
Summary: YAHF-Ethan Rayne got a lot of Star Wars costumes for cheap and Xander finds himself with a costume marked "Ceremonial Jedi Robes". Crossover with Stargate SG1 as well.
1. The Force Unleashed, Part One

Challenge Issuer

**Marvel** Challenge Name Xander Unleashed Challenge Type Personal Challenge Category **Multiple Crossings** Description This is a crossover fic covering Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Star Wars (some Stargate tossed in is fine). This is a YAHF Xander-Centered fic involving the video game Star Wars: Force Unleashed with Xander going as the main character of the video game.

Rules:

- No Slash.  
- Buffy and Willow bashing expected.  
- Xander gets to keep the powers, training, experience, etc. from his costume.  
- Pairing is up to the Author (anyone execpt Anya).  
- This wil be set in the Buffy/Stargate universe.  
- And finally Xander must be a Badass in this fic.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INVOLVED IN THIS WORK OF FAN FICTION. BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER IS OWNED BY JOSS WHEDON AND 20TH CENTURY FOX. STAR WARS: THE FORCE UNLEASHED IS OWNED BY LUCAS ARTS. STARGATE SG-1 IS OWNED BY MGM.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know that I have a lot of unfinished works already but when the plot bunnies start kicking that who am I to resist. If there is anyone to blame this plot bunny on, it is Marvel that should be to blame for this.

Xander Unleashed

By:

Digimon Lantern 1

Chapter One

The Force Unleashed, Part One

At the moment, Ethan Rayne was not a happy camper. He saved money on the costumes for his shop when he had got a great deal on a large assortment of Star Wars costumes. Granted, a large assortment of the costumes were that of Imperial Stormtroopers but he only had a few unique costumes. He had sold the only Darth Vader costume to what he thought was a vampire but he brushed it off as he realized that it would still be entertaining. A blonde girl who seemed too intent on proving the stereotype correct had purchased a black leather Imperial Captain's uniform. The final costume that he had to sell was driving him out of his bloody mind. The packaging the costume was in had said "Jedi Ceremonial Robes" and had came with a prop lightsaber but so far, he'd found no one who was right for the costume. Ethan noticed a dark haired teenage boy looking forlornly at an assortment of toy rifles.

"Something I can do to help, young man?" Ethan asked.

"Don't do that." The young man exclaimed.

"Sorry, force of habit." Ethan replied before extending a hand. "Name's Ethan and this is my shop so the question remains; something I can do to help?"

The young man took his hand and shook it. "My name's Xander and I was hoping to find something a bit more interesting than just a soldier." Xander said.

"I have something in the back that might interest you." Ethan said smiling as he led Xander into the back.

On a mannequin lay a set of white and brown robes that seemed to call out to Xander in a rather profound way. Xander could almost feel a tingle run up his arm as he felt the material and a smile crossed his face when Ethan pulled out a prop lightsaber to go with it. He began to shake his head.

"There's no way I could afford this." Xander said to the shopkeeper disappointed.

"Nonsense, my boy." Ethan replied. "A Jedi is needed to counterbalance another costume I sold to this peculiar individual who liked to stay out of the sunlight."

"Tall, dark-haired guy with a lot of gel in his hair?" Xander asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Ethan replied with a question of his own.

"Lucky guess." Xander said. "But there is still no way I could afford this."

"Since my shop did so well, I would like for you to have it." The shopkeeper replied. "I consider this to be great business. Besides, no one else seemed interested in being a Jedi."

"Okay, sold." Xander said smiling. "Thank you."

"No, my boy." Ethan said returning the smile. "Thank you."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

He normally never stopped by Angel's apartment but a question was nagging at him. Xander knocked on the door and stepped into the light in order to block it as the vampire with a soul opened the door.

"Xander, what do you want?" Angel asked a little grumpy.

"Just heard that you bought a costume that some might consider a bit evil." Xander said. "I'm a little curious."

Angel let Xander into his apartment and Xander instantly spotted the costume that the vampire had laid out on his sofa.

"Never took you for a Star Wars fan, Deadboy." Xander said.

"I saw the movies when they came out in theaters." Angel replied. "Vader was my favorite character for a few obvious reasons."

"An evil bastard who after committing untold atrocities finally finds redemption for what he's done before he dies." Xander said stating the probable reason for Angel's choice.

"Yah, do you think she'll like it?" Angel asked.

"If nothing else, she'll definitely see it as being very you." Xander replied. "Though you'll have a lot more backup with your costume than I will with mine."

Xander showed Angel the contents of the bag he was carrying and a smile crossed Angel's face.

"So, I guess our little 'rivalry' continues tonight." Angel said.

"Only if you want to lose a great many stormtroopers." Xander replied. "I got to go."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Xander stood at the Summers' front door dressed in his costume as the door opened to reveal Dawn dressed in a white robe with a brunette wig done up with two buns on her left and right side of her head.

"Wow, Xander." Dawn exclaimed. "Cool costume."

"Thank you, Princess." Xander replied. "As you aren't sufficiently armed, I see I must protect you."

"Mom wouldn't let me get a toy blaster but she did help me make the rest of the costume. She also got me this R2-D2 toy." Dawn explained holding up her prize. "I managed to get this cool wig at that new place, Ethan's."

"Same place I got my costume." Xander replied. "I saw these three guys from school rigging up their van to look like an AT-ST."

"I see everyone's taking advantage of the Star Wars costumes." Buffy said coming down the stairs.

"Lady Buffy, Duchess of Buffdom, I hereby renounce spandex." Xander said to his blonde female friend who was wearing a brunette wig.

"If you like my costume, you ought to check out Willow's." Buffy said indicating towards the top of the stairs to see Willow dressed in her ghost costume.

"Now that Casper has joined us, shall we go?" Xander asked.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Angel walked out into the night in his costume to see Drusilla standing there waiting for him. He frowned under the helmet.

"What do you want, Dru?" He asked a little impatient.

"I'm just waiting for the Dark Lord to appear, Daddy." She said with her usual grin. "Spike doesn't believe me that he'll show but the stars keep heralding his arrival far, far, away."

"That's nice, Dru, but I have to go..." Angel said before the wave of magic hit.

"In more ways than you think, Daddy." Drusilla said as she heard the dark figure before her begin to breathe rather mechanically.

Darth Vader gazed at the figure before him. She bore a resemblance to Padme which saved her from him killing her but he was still curious as to who she was.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm your humble servant, my Lord." She said. "My name is Drusilla."

"Where are we?" He asked. "What brought me here?"

"We're in a town called Sunnydale, milord." Dru explained. "A mean mage has cast a spell which brought you here."

"This town is steeped in the Dark Side." He said before noticing a presence. "My apprentice in here."

"Yes, he's going to try to turn everything back to the way things were but if we get the mean mage's statue then nothing will change." Drusilla explained.

After she finished her explanation, that was when a platoon of stormtroopers arrived and halted when they saw Darth Vader.

"Lord Vader, what are your orders?" One of the troopers asked.

"Two companies are to accompany Drusilla to the costume shop in question." Darth Vader ordered. "Treat any orders from her as orders from me. The rest of you shall accompany me to the local seat of power."

"Yes sir." The trooper replied.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Galen deactivated his lightsaber after he finished off the final stormtrooper in his vicinity. None of this was making any sense to him. The last thing he had remembered was becoming one with the Force in order to save the fleeing rebels from the Emperor's attack. Now, he was in some kind of primitive settlement that was crawling with stormtroopers. If this was the afterlife, he was disappointed. A disturbance in the Force came towards him causing him to reignite his lightsaber and point in towards the disturbance.

"Whoa! Xander, what's going on?" The red-haired Force Phantom asked. "Suddenly, I'm a ghost and everyone else has turned into their costumes and..."

"I'm afraid that he and I have also been effected by whatever it is that you claim is going on." Dawn said coming from behind the Jedi.

"Princess, must I always rescue you from Imperial hands?" Galen asked.

Willow's eyes widened as she saw Dawn police the stormtroopers for anything useful. Her eyes tried to open wider when she saw R2-D2 let out a few beeps. She watched as the little droid rolled over to Dawn and let out a few more beeps and warbles.

"R2 says that he completed his scan of the settlement and can now render a map." Dawn replied.

"Well then, Leia, let's see where we are." Galen said ignoring Willow.

"Hey, we're in Sunnydale." Willow exclaimed trying to get their attention.

"Please tell me you're seeing that too?" Leia asked.

"Yes, I was hoping it was just a Force Phantom." Galen replied.

"Okay." Leia said. "R2, the map."

R2 warbled and a blue holographic map formed in front of him. Willow could only stare as little symbols appeared on the map that had to be stormtroopers. She heard a scream and saw Buffy running from stormtroopers. Galen ran in front of Buffy and began to deflect blaster bolts back to their shooters as Leia pulled the screaming girl aside. Shifting his stance from Soresu to Juyo, he dispatched the stormtroopers with relative ease.

"We should go to Buffy's house." Willow said trying to lure the three people she knew somewhere where they were least likely to kill someone.

"I disagree." Leia said. "With the number of Imperial Stormtroopers in the area, the civilian population of this settlement will greatly suffer."

"Plus, Vader is here with what I think is his new apprentice." Galen added.

They heard more screaming and turned to see a girl in a cat costume running away from what looked like a Wookie. Galen used the Force to push the Wookie to the ground and ignited his lightsaber. The girl in the cat costume ran over to them as the Wookie took the hint and ran off.

"Cordelia, you're not a cat. We're your friends, well sort of." Willow said to Cordelia.

"Gee, Willow." Cordelia replied. "Gone mental much?"

"You're not your costume?" Willow asked.

"No, but with Jo-Jo the dog boy..." Cordelia said before she was interrupted.

"Wookie." Leia stated.

"What?!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"It was a Wookie." Leia informed Cordelia. "I've met a few in the Alliance."

"What's with Harris and Buffy's little sister?" Cordelia asked Willow.

"Some kind of spell is affecting the town." Willow replied.

Galen stepped towards Cordelia. "Cordelia, is there anyone that you can think of that might be able to help us better understand what is going on here?" He asked her. Galen had probed her mind slightly only to find that she was an exceptionally strong willed individual.

"That librarian at school, Giles." Cordelia replied.

"Take us there." Galen ordered.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Darth Vader raised an arm halting the stormtroopers accompanying him. He probed his surrounding with the Force and found what he was seeking.

"No matter what occurs, none of you will take any action." He ordered his men.

"Yes, Lord Vader." The stormtroopers replied in unison.

"Reveal yourself." Vader called out. "You can not hide from the power of the Dark Side."

His target didn't move so the Dark Lord of the Sith decided to force her to move. Using the Force, he picked up one of the primitive conveyances and hurled it at her location. Before the vehicle could reach its target, a figure darted out of its hiding spot and out into the street. Vader stared at his stalker. She was a dark skinned human female, obviously in her teen years, clad in a motley assortment of clothing. The clothing seemed to be more for function rather than fashion. Obviously, she had no clue who he was as she charged at him for close combat. He didn't even reach for his lightsaber and after allowing her to land a single glancing blow; he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air.

"I would have thought the Rebel Alliance was more aware of what I was capable of." Vader said to her.

"Go ahead and kill me." She said to him. "Another Slayer will be awakened by me death."

"Then, I hope she isn't as foolish as you are." Vader said before crushing her neck with his grip.

Vader dropped her and proceeded on down the street with the stormtroopers following close behind him.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Light filled the hallway as the Asgard transport beam materialized the team known as SG-1 in the hallway of the high school. They were only allowed to take standard weaponry and nothing exotic on this mission. Granted, this mission was a bit impromptu but when Thor informed them of energy signatures indicative of weapons fire in a small California town, they had to react.

"All I wanted to do tonight was watch that Charlie Brown special that was on TV." O'Neill said to himself. "But no, Thor had to show up with weapons fire detected from orbit."

"Sir, this could be a foothold situation." Carter informed him quickly.

They began to walk outside of the school. Teal'c looked over at O'Neill.

"I too had plans to watch the Star Wars trilogy." Teal'c stated.

"At least, a few people are in the Halloween spirit." Daniel said pointing to a squad of people dressed as stormtroopers.

The "stormtroopers" pointed their blaster rifles at them. Ordinarily, they wouldn't have done anything as the elite team knew that they were fake rifles. At least until they heard a familiar phrase.

"There they are." One of the stormtroopers said. "Blast them."

Then the supposed "fake" stormtroopers began to fire their "fake" blaster rifles at them very realistically. They dove for what cover they could find and returned fire however the rounds the P90 used weren't enough to penetrate the stormtroopers' armor. O'Neill wasn't liking this situation and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Where's a freaking Jedi Knight when you need one?" He asked himself.

_**SNAP-HISS!!!**_

O'Neill's eyes widened when he heard the familiar sound and he turned to look at Teal'c who nodded back to him to indicate he heard the same sound. A man dressed in white and brown robes ran towards the stormtroopers, deflecting blaster bolts with his (O'Neill was thanking whatever deity that may be watching this) blue lightsaber as he closed the distance. The Jedi Knight dispatched the squad with a few swipes of his lightsaber and a few telekinetic shoves that presumably knocked them out.

_God, if you're up there, thank you._ O'Neill thought.

The Jedi turned off his lightsaber as four more girls and, General Hammond was never going to believe this report for as long as he lived, R2-D2 approached them. One girl who looked like she was dressed like Princess Leia approached them armed with her own blaster rifle that looked like it was picked up from a dead stormtrooper. The look she was giving O'Neill seemed to make him want to stand at attention. It reminded him of when General Hammond was addressing the entire SGC.

"And you are?" She asked.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill and let me guess, Princess Leia." He replied with his classic smirk.

The Jedi quickly activated his lightsaber and took a position between SG-1 and the Princess. They instinctively raised their weapons but could still remember what that lightsaber had done to the stormtroopers. O'Neill did find the reverse grip the young man was using to be rather odd.

"Oh, come off it, Ben Kenobi!" A girl in a cat costume exclaimed. She pushed past him and opened the door to the school. "The library's this way."

The Jedi deactivated his lightsaber and O'Neill could distinctively hear the Jedi mutter something about being tempted to go to the dark side. Teal'c raised an eyebrow indicating that he had hear it too.

"This can't be good." O'Neill said as he motioned for his team to follow the others into the school.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Joyce couldn't believe what was happening. She had been invited to a Halloween party hosted by the Mayor at City Hall and had dressed in a cowgirl costume she bought at Party Town. The party had been a real hit until someone dressed as Darth Vader came in accompanied by a lot of stormtroopers. The police officers who were serving as security tried to detain the individuals when Darth Vader sliced off the arms of the closet officer with his lightsaber. The stormtroopers that came in with him opened fire on the other officers. People started to scream and run for other doors but an order from Darth Vader caused the stormtroopers to use the blue stun blasts on a few of the escapees.

"Any further attempts to leave here will not be tolerated." Darth Vader said. "Who is in charge of this settlement?"

Mayor Wilkins, clad in an Uncle Sam costume, walked tentatively over to Vader. "I am." He said. "Mayor Richard Wilkins the Third. What seems to be the problem?"

"I do not tolerate deception." Vader said raising his black clad hand up as Wilkins felt an invisible hand grasp at his throat.

"Well, gosh." Wilkins managed to say before he was killed by a violent twist as his neck was snapped by Vader's telekinetic hold.

"Now, who is in charge of this settlement?" Vader asked again.

Allan Finch was pushed to the front of the crowd. The deputy mayor was dressed as Abraham Lincoln.

"What can I do to help you?" He asked. "I am Deputy Mayor Allan Finch."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Drusilla stopped in the middle of the street causing the stormtroopers she had accompanying her to halt. Ethan Rayne tugged at his restraints to only receive a blow from one of the stormtrooper's rifle stock for his trouble. She looked over to see her kitten's house with the loud bad cats that he had as parents were inside.

The female vampire cringed as the stink of alcohol reached her nose. She never liked it when her Spike would get drunk and she hated having to drink a drunk person. Drusilla knew that Spike had a bit of the bottle when she sired him but Spike was special.

"It's time to show what you do with bad cats." She said holding a hand over at one of the stormtroopers.

She reveled in this new power that had awakened within her when she met the Dark Lord. Drusilla used this power to pluck a thermal detonator from the stormtrooper, activate it, and hurl it through the house's window. A fiery explosion erupted from the house as the detonator went off. She grinned and started to march towards her Master's location. This was the second time she performed this ability before. The other building to suffer the same fate was the bad mage's shop.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Monsters of every shape and size surrounded her. Fear gripped her like a vice as the distance between her and these creatures closed. She collapsed onto the floor out of terror. Before they could reach her, she heard a sound that didn't even seem to belong._

_**SNAP-HISS!!**_

_She saw someone slashing at the monsters with a blue lightsaber. The monsters focused in on her savior and she could only watch as her savior dispatched each of the monsters with ease. When the final monster was killed, he deactivated the lightsaber and walked over to her. She tried to see his face but all she saw was a blur but she did see his hand reach down to her._

"_You're safe now." He said._

Faith sat up in her bed quickly as she snapped awake. She grabbed the sides of her head and tried to wake herself up a little bit more.

"Damn, no more chili-cheese dogs before bed." She scolded herself.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

She had just put Cassie to bed when the phone rang. Doctor Janet Frasier hated these late night calls and hoped to all that was holy that it wasn't something involving some weird virus or alien device that SG-1 had somehow come into contact off-world. The four members of SG-1 were her best friends and were like a surrogate family for Cassandra but they were trying her patience at times. She picked up the phone.

"Doctor Frasier, this is Jonathon Helms of the Burchill Detective Agency." The voice on the other end introduced himself. Janet felt her heart skip a beat. "I'm calling in regards to the case you hired me to investigate."

"What happened?" She asked nervously.

"I believe I might have found your son." He replied.

To Be Continued...

Author's End Notes: So, should I continue? Is this good, bad, otherwise? Drop me a review.


	2. The Force Unleashed, Part Two

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INVOLVED IN THIS WORK OF FAN FICTION. BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER IS OWNED BY JOSS WHEDON AND 20TH CENTURY FOX. STAR WARS: THE FORCE UNLEASHED IS OWNED BY LUCAS ARTS. STARGATE SG-1 IS OWNED BY MGM.

Chapter Two

The Force Unleashed, Part Two

Thor worked diligently in his attempt to repair the human female he had transported up to his ship. Her injuries had been easy enough to fix but now he was making certain there was no neurological damage. Scans of her nervous system revealed no such damage and he began to awaken her. She rose up and brought a hand to her throat to rub it. Her eyes lit up with alarm as she saw Thor.

"What de hell are you?" She demanded.

"I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet." Thor said introducing himself.

"You're an alien?" She said questioningly.

"Yes." Thor replied. He had to admit that this human was handling it a lot better than most would have in the same situation.

"I am Kendra de Vampire Slayer." Kendra said introducing herself.

"What is a Vampire Slayer?" Thor asked intrigued.

"I am de one girl in all de world with de strength and speed to fight de forces of darkness." Kendra explained to the alien.

"I see." Thor said as he pressed a button on his console. A metallic hammer was transported into the room and Kendra got up and walked over to it. "It is the same hammer I used when I was a bit more imposing. It comes equipped with an inertial enhancement device and shielding technology. The inertial enhancement device will magnify the force applied by the user and the shield the hammer can generate will protect you from harm."

"You need me to return there." Kendra said. "Why?"

"I am working with a human team in an investigation of what is occurring in the town that I transported you from but I've lost contact with them." Thor explained. "As you are of this world, you are able to go around a bit more unnoticed."

"Okay, I'll help." Kendra replied picking up the hammer before walking over to Thor.

Thor handed her a white stone and she noticed a red rune and a blue rune engraved on the rock.

"The red rune acts as a transmitter. The blue rune will send a signal back to my ship if you need emergency transport." Thor explained. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Kendra replied.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Drusilla saw a brown robed figure begin to run away from her. She didn't like how this person didn't seem to want to play so she used the Force to trip the person. The person fell over but picked himself up and ignited a green-bladed lightsaber. Drusilla held up a hand to signal to the stormtroopers to hold their positions and brought her other hand to her hip where a lightsaber floated from under her dress to the hand. She switched to a combat ready stance that she wasn't sure how she knew it but she knew it regardless. The stars had told her to get a lightsaber from the mean mage's shop and she was rather gleeful when she ignited the lightsaber and she watched as the crimson blade extended from the hilt.

_Makashi, that's what this stance is._ Drusilla reminded herself. _Form Two, Makashi._

She twirled her lightsaber in front of herself and the Jedi took the initiative by launching his attack. The Dark Lady of the Sith was able to easily parry the older Jedi's attacks. Every attack the Jedi made through the Force was blocked and sent back.

_Apprentice, what is keeping you?_ Darth Vader asked her through the Master/Padawan bond.

_My apologies, Lord Vader._ Drusilla responded. _I've encountered a Jedi._

_Dispose of the Jedi and bring me the Jedi's lightsaber._ Vader ordered her.

_At once, my Master._ She replied.

Deciding to finish this battle, she ducked a swing of the Jedi's lightsaber and cut right through both of his wrists. His lightsaber fell away and deactivated itself as he fell to his knees staring at the nubs where his hands use to be.

"This was fun, Master Jedi." She said to the Jedi.

"Glad I could amuse you." The Jedi said with sarcasm dripping from his tone of voice.

"But, there is one thing you can do now." Drusilla replied before shifting into her game face. "You can be my dinner now."

She grabbed him and sank her teeth into his neck. The power she felt from drinking his blood was orgasmic. Something she didn't expect occurred as she felt new knowledge being added to her own. Stepping away from the now dead and drained Jedi, Drusilla began to rub her temples as she sorted the new information out in her head. The stars didn't tell her that this would happen but she couldn't be happier.

"Come now, Lord Vader is waiting." She ordered the stormtroopers before summoning the fallen Jedi's lightsaber to her hand.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had expected this to be one of the few quiet nights he might have in a long while but of course, the Hellmouth had to provide excitement. The librarian had been reading one of the Watcher's Diaries when he'd seen Willow walk through the library doors as if she was a ghost. Willow had been followed by a hysterical Buffy dressed in an eighteenth-century gown, Xander dressed as if he was a Jedi Knight, Dawn dressed as what he thought was Princess Leia, Cordelia in some sort of skimpy cat costume, and four individuals who were dressed as if they were soldiers.

"So, where did you get your costume?" Giles asked Cordelia. "You don't seem to be acting like a cat."

"No, I got my costume from Party Town and not that one place the poor kids got their costumes from." Cordelia replied.

"We got our costumes at Ethan's." Willow stated. "It's a shop that recently opened up."

Giles got up and grabbed his coat. Willow seemed a bit alarmed.

"All of you should stay here and wait out the spell." Giles told them. "I'll head for Ethan's shop."

"Are you brain damaged or something?" O'Neill asked snapping at the British librarian. "First, you start acting like magic exists. That's just crazy and now, you're failing to take into account the fact that this town is under siege by Imperial Stormtroopers from a damned movie. Second, we're lucky Darth Vader isn't in town also."

"He's here." Galen informed Colonel O'Neill to notice the colonel stiffen at the new information.

"Great." O'Neill said before turning to look at Carter. "Hey Carter, remind me to ask Hammond for a raise. I am no paid enough to fight Darth Vader."

The glow of an Asgard transport beam appeared in the library. When the glow faded, a dark skinned teenage girl wielding a large metallic war hammer was revealed. She looked over the group as if she was looking for someone in particular.

"Which one of you are Mr. Giles?" She asked.

Giles stepped forward. "I am Rupert Giles." He said. "Who might you be?"

"I am Kendra de Vampire Slayer." Kendra replied. "My watcher sent me here because a dark power was rising. I came here and was killed by a man wearing a black helmet."

"You see rather alive to me." Cordelia remarked.

"An alien named Thor was able to revive me and asked me to find the human team he was working with." Kendra informed her as she walked over to Carter handing the blonde woman the communication stone. "Pressing de red rune will let you contact Thor. Pressing de blue rune will tell Thor to transport you up."

"Thanks." Carter replied taking the stone from her and pressing the red rune. "SG-1 to Thor, we're all right."

"That is good to hear, Major Carter." Thor said. "I should warn you. I am detecting a few armored units heading towards your location.

"How in the hell could there be Imperial armor here?" O'Neill asked.

Willow raised her hand. "Um, I saw a few geeks making their cars look like those two-legged walker things." Willow informed the colonel.

"Great, do we have anything that can take out an AT-ST?" O'Neill asked everyone.

"Not that I'm aware of, O'Neill." Teal'c replied.

Leia held a few thermal detonators in her hands. "I've got these." She said.

Galen held up his lightsaber. "I've taken down a few AT-ST walkers before." He said.

"Wow." O'Neill replied. "Luke Skywalker, eat your heart out."

R2-D2 began to beep and warble and Leia seemed to be listening to the astromech droid's warbling intently. Her eyes lit up with surprise and she turned to look at Galen.

"Galen, you're not going to believe this." She said. "R2 says he found Juno but..."

"But what?" Galen asked.

"The AT-ST walkers are closing in on her position." Leia said before R2 displayed a hologram that showed Juno's location.

Galen jumped through the nearest window and disappeared into the night. O'Neill stared at Leia.

"Why did you have to tell him that for?" O'Neill asked.

"Wouldn't you want to know if the one you loved was in danger?" Leia asked the colonel.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Sir, local organized resistance has been destroyed." A stormtrooper reported to Darth Vader. "The police station has been destroyed as well as the local armory."

"And the resistance forces?" Vader asked.

"Executed, sir." The stormtrooper reported.

"Very well." Vader said.

Drusilla entered the town hall and kneeled in front of Vader. Raising her hands upward, a lightsaber hilt could be seen. Vader used his telekinesis to bring the hilt to him and he activated the lightsaber. He seemed to stare at the green blade of the lightsaber intently before deactivating it and handed it back to his apprentice.

"Very good, my apprentice." Vader said to her beckoning her to raise to her feet.

"Thank you, my Master." She replied. "I've brought the mean mage and the artifact that he used to cause all of this."

Joyce watched all of this and was surprised to see a man that she recognized as the owner of a costume shop that she had went to with Dawn be dragged into the room. The stormtroopers forced the man to his feet as Darth Vader approached him. Strangely enough, the man seemed to have a slight grin on his face.

"You are responsible for this." Vader said to the man.

"Yes." The man replied. "Ethan Rayne, at your service."

Ethan grabbed at his own throat as he felt an invisible hand begin to choke the life out of him. He stared at the Dark Lord of the Sith with a horrified look on his face. Joyce could only speculate as to what Darth Vader was thinking but it seemed as though he regarded Ethan the same way one might regard a bug that they had stepped on while walking.

"Do not think I am amused." Vader said before killing the mage.

Vader let Ethan's body drop to the floor and walked over to Drusilla who had set up the statue behind a podium. It was a rather odd statue to him but he was never one to critique art.

"While you may have defeated the Jedi you encountered, my apprentice, you are not yet ready to face my former apprentice." Vader told her. "Guard the bust. I will face my former apprentice myself."

"Of course, my Lord." She said giving him a curtsey.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Juno had thought her luck wasn't this bad but then again, she had been proven wrong in the past. After the man that she loved had sacrificed himself to save the fledgling Rebel Alliance, she had been allowed a chance to sleep leaving Bail Organa at the helm of the Rogue Shadow. She knew this had to be a dream because she could not remember being brought to a primitive settlement such as the one she was at now. Juno also noticed she was wearing a similar uniform to what she wore when she was an obedient officer in the service of the Galactic Empire. She pulled out her blaster pistol defensively and regarded her surroundings. The loud blast of a blaster cannon erupted from a distance behind her and she turned to see an AT-ST amble towards her.

"Oh, Sithspit!" She exclaimed running away from the AT-ST.

She ran down the street only to encounter a second AT-ST coming towards her. Despair gripped at her as she realized there wasn't any escape from her predicament. Juno fell to her knees, closed her eyes, and began to cry. For a nightmare, this wasn't a bad one. She heard the snap-hiss of a lightsaber, something she had grown accustomed to in her time with Galen, and an AT-ST firing it's blaster cannon. Juno tensed up anticipating the intense heat that was to come but was surprised when the heat didn't come. She opened her eyes to see a white and brown robed individual armed with a blue lightsaber on the AT-ST. The figure jumped behind the AT-ST slicing the back of the transport walker with his lightsaber. With a scream of rage, the figure used his telekinesis to crush the AT-ST which caused the transport walker to explode when fuel cells and ammunition where detonated by the pressure exerted. Juno turned to check the status of the other walker only to see a dark-skinned human girl whack the right leg of the walker with what looked like a large hammer. The force of the impact tore the leg away from its foot and toppled the walker onto its side. Juno couldn't believe that the girl was able to do that with just a hammer but her attention was somewhere else. The hooded figure walked towards her and her heart skipped a beat. She knew it couldn't be him but still...

"Juno, is that you?" He asked.

"Galen?" She asked questioningly.

"It's me; I just look a bit different." Galen replied pulling down his hood.

He did look different to her but she didn't care because she knew from catching her reflection on a mirror attached to one of the primitive transports had shown her this. She pulled him into an embrace and soon into a passionate kiss. The moment was interrupted by a teenage girl in a cat costume.

"Yuck!" Cordelia exclaimed. "Harmony, why in the hell are you kissing dweeb-boy?"

"Friend of yours?" Galen asked Juno.

"Never seen her before in my life." Juno replied with a smile as she gave Galen another kiss.

An explosion occurred and everyone turned to see Leia walking away from the other walker. The Alderannian Princess shrugged her shoulders.

"What?" She asked.

"We have to get to the town hall." Galen said. "Vader will have brought what is responsible for all of this there."

"The last time you faced him..." Juno said to Galen with anxiety in her voice.

"I know but there are innocent people being effected by what is happening now." Galen said to her.

"Let's go." Leia said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

It didn't take long for the motley crew that O'Neill was jokingly calling the Rebel Alliance to reach the town hall. Any resistance that they had ran into was cut down. They approached the town hall when a figure in black exited the building. Except to one young woman in a certain eighteenth-century gown, everyone recognized the figure. Darth Vader ignited his lightsaber.

"Once again, we meet on opposite sides." Darth Vader said.

"We'll find another way around." Leia said.

"It would not be wise for us to try to engage Darth Vader, O'Neill." Teal'c told his friend.

"Yah think." O'Neill replied. "Com'n, let's follow the princess."

Once the 'Rebel Alliance' had gotten a good distance away, Galen charged Vader and their lightsabers clashed against one another. They constantly parried each other's moves and Galen noticed that something was amiss about Vader. Darth Vader was trying to fight as he normally did but the body he was in didn't seem suited for it. Galen didn't notice himself having the same problem as the body he was borrowing was as fit as he was normally. Vader noticed this and fired a telekinetic blast at Galen hurtling him into the street. He landed next to a car which he picked up with the Force and threw it at Vader. The Dark Lord deflected the projectile and seemed to laugh at Galen.

"You will have to do better than that." He informed him.

"I intend to." Galen replied.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

They managed to find their way into the town hall and settled outside the main door. O'Neill looked over at Carter.

"Okay, we need to come up with a plan." O'Neill said.

"I do not believe a plan will work in this case, O'Neill." Teal'c said.

O'Neill looked over at his friend. "And why not?" He asked the Jaffa.

"Since we saw Darth Vader engage Jedi Galen in combat, we must assume that Darth Vader's apprentice is in this room." Teal'c replied. "The apprentice would therefore know exactly where we were so a surprise attack would not be possible."

Leia smirked at Teal'c. "I like how you think." She said. "Got anything to blow the door?"

Carter pulled out a small block of C4 with a detonator attached to it and handed it to O'Neill who set up the explosive. Everyone backed away from the door before the detonator triggered the explosion.

"No wonder Father thinks you Colonials will win your independence." Buffy said. "With weapons like these, His Majesty's Army doesn't stand a chance."

"Could she have chosen a more useless costume?" O'Neill asked Willow.

"She picked it to impress her boyfriend." Willow explained.

"Who in the hell would be impressed by that costume, Connor or Duncan?" He asked.

A stormtrooper came out of the hole they had made and Teal'c immediately blasted the soldier. Everyone noticed the strange smile on the Jaffa's face.

"You're enjoying this too much, aren't you?" Daniel asked.

"Indeed." Teal'c replied.

Using the sides of the opening as cover, they fired at the stormtroopers in the room. None of them could see the bust but they did see Drusilla deflecting their shots away from her using her red-bladed lightsaber. If he wasn't blasting at stormtroopers, he would have been cleaning his glasses relentlessly.

"Good Lord, Drusilla is his bloody apprentice." Giles said. "Heaven help us."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Every available object was used by Galen and Vader as missiles against one another. They attacked each other in every way they knew how. Telepathy, telekinesis, and lightsabers were used against each other. Galen smiled.

"You were weak when I found you." Vader said.

"You are weak, old man." Galen replied. "You can not keep this up for long."

"Long enough to deal with you." Vader stated picking up a motorcycle using the Force and hurled it at Galen.

Instead of trying to deflect the projectile, Galen hurled himself towards the flying motorcycle and sliced through it with his lightsaber. The pieces flew away from him before detonating from the sliced area on each half of the motorcycle. Galen landed on the street and stared at the Dark Lord of the Sith. He then began to charge up a powerful telekinetic attack.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Drusilla was lazily batting away the blaster bolts. Her real focus wasn't on the battle that she was participating in but the one that her Master was in with his former apprentice. She needed to time her move just right.

_Always two there are, a master and an apprentice._ Drusilla thought to herself. _I must kill my master if I'm ever to truly become the master. It is the Rule of Two as set forth by Darth Bane._

She felt her Master's former apprentice charge up his telekinetic attack and that was when she chose to strike. A swift reversal of her position and she brought her lightsaber to strike against the bust of Janus.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Angel shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs out. He didn't know how he'd gotten here or why his body hurt like hell but he didn't have long to think as he was hit with a massive telekinetic blast which hurled him away.

Xander found the memories flowing into his mind overwhelming. He knew that he had attacked Angel but right now, unconsciousness was calling. Falling to the ground, Xander passed out on the street.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

They stopped firing when the stormtroopers began to remove their helmets. O'Neill breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't like having to harm anyone who was being possessed by anything but he knew that there were certain times when you had to do what you had to do. His relief faded when he heard Drusilla's lightsaber ignite once again.

"I see the party's over." She said with a grin on her face. "But let me leave you with a parting gift."

Before any of them could react, the Dark Lady of the Sith stabbed the closet person wearing a stormtrooper costume through the stomach. Pulling her lightsaber out, she cut off another person's left arm and slashed another person across the chest. The wall she was headed towards suddenly exploded outward as if she'd attacked it with telekinesis and she headed out of the opening she'd created.

"I will not let you leave here." A strong voice from behind her said.

Drusilla turned to see Teal'c aiming a blaster at her and she smiled. He actually thought that he could stop her. She grabbed his throat using the Force.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you." She told him. "You have a creature that radiates in the Dark Side of the Force. I wouldn't want to do anything that might harm it."

Drusilla hurled him hard into the wall and made her escape. She had to see her Sire who also happened to be her Master. The Dark Lady of the Sith wasn't sure if this counted but it would be best to not take the chance.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Giles!" Buffy exclaimed tearing off the brunette wig she had wore with her costume. "I may be the Slayer but how in the hell am I suppose to fight Darth Drusilla?"

"I am de Slayer." Kendra said to Buffy.

"No, I am the Slayer." Buffy replied. "Who's she anyway?"

Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose. He knew this was going to take a while to explain to both Slayers. O'Neill walked over to Giles.

"She escaped." O'Neill told the librarian. "Now, will anyone tell me what in the hell is going on?"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Dawn ran over to her mother and wrapped her arms around her. Her eyes were gushing with tears at the realization of what she'd done that night settled in. Joyce tried to soothe her youngest daughter the best she could.

"Mom, I killed people tonight." Dawn said crying. "Am I a bad person?"

Joyce didn't know what to say but it seemed that R2-D2 did. The astromech droid came over to Dawn and warbled at her. From the tone of the noises that R2 was making, the droid seemed sad but Dawn let go of her mother and wrapped her arms around the droid.

"Thank you, R2." Dawn said to the droid.

Joyce began to catch the conversation Buffy was having with Giles and her eyes lit up with alarm. She walked over towards her oldest daughter.

"What is this about you being the Slayer?" Joyce asked.

"Oh, boy." The soldier standing near them said. "Colonel Jack O'Neill and you are?"

"Joyce Summers and I'm not impressed." Joyce said. "Now, what is this about you being the Slayer?"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Angel yanked off the Darth Vader mask and tossed it aside. He hurt like hell but his main concern was making certain that Buffy was alright. Suddenly, a sharp pain pierced his chest and he noticed what looked like a red lightsaber blade had pierced his heart.

"And now, I am the Master." Drusilla said to him.

"Dru?" Angel asked not certain if it was truly her.

"No, Drusilla was a weak and insane vampire because of you." Drusilla said. "Call me, Darth Lividous."

Angel broke apart into dust and Lividous noticed someone was clapping behind her. She turned to see Spike standing there smiling at her.

"I never thought you had it in you, Dru." Spike said to her. "I hated the sodding poof but you were always Daddy's little girl to him. So, what do you say about having some fun tonight?"

Lividous shook her head. "No, I don't think so." She said. "I've come to realize something tonight, Spike. Would you like to know what that is?"

"Sure, Princess." Spike replied trying to figure out why the woman that he loved wasn't acting crazy. "What is it?"

"I've been set on a different path and unfortunately for you, you can walk the path with me." Lividous said.

Spike was confused and Lividous activated her lightsaber. She closed the distance between the two of them and beheaded Spike. The last look on his face was filled with surprise which made her smile.

"I must find more of those Dark Side creatures like the dark man I met tonight." She told herself.

Author's End Notes: Well since TAO's mobster plot bunnies made me an offer I couldn't refuse, here's the next chapter. Please leave a review to let me know what you think.


	3. Aftermath

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INVOLVED IN THIS WORK OF FAN FICTION. BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER IS OWNED BY JOSS WHEDON AND 20TH CENTURY FOX. STAR WARS: THE FORCE UNLEASHED IS OWNED BY LUCAS ARTS. STARGATE SG-1 IS OWNED BY MGM.

Author's Notes: What is with you people? Am I that freaking predictable?

Chapter 3

Aftermath

Lividous sat on a park bench thinking to herself as the sun's light washed over her. Like she had thought, the power she possessed with the Dark Side protected her from the harmful rays of the sun. The mage's spell had turned her into a new type of vampire. She was now the most powerful vampire in existence and she knew that she had only one true enemy. Her Kitten who had dressed as Darth Vader's secret apprentice last night was another matter entirely. He had retained the powers, knowledge, and memories that the former apprentice had possessed and that was what made him her only true enemy. A Slayer could do nothing to her now but her Kitten could do her great harm.

_What if I make Kitten mine?_ She asked herself.

That thought did have merit. Her Kitten would make an exceptional apprentice when he was properly molded. It didn't hurt either that she found him to be quite attractive.

"I should be dressed more appropriately." She said to herself with a smile forming on her face.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Kitten stood in front of her throne, clad in the black robes of a Sith Lord, and kneeled down in front of her. She saw herself, also clad in the black robes of a Sith Lady, as she gazed around her throne room. The guards were armed with staff weapons who brought their weapons to the ready when an explosion opened the doors to her throne room. She recognized four of the soldiers who had entered as she had encountered him last night. The human soldiers also had rebel Jaffa with them as well as she noticed an old Jaffa who was adorned with the golden mark of a First Prime point his staff weapon at her. He fired at her and she was so proud of her Kitten as in one swift move, he turned around with his crimson-bladed lightsaber ignited and deflected the blast back at the old Jaffa catching him square in the chest._

_The Jaffa guards that she had with her fired on the soldiers and thanks to the new armor she had made for them, the human soldiers had to use blaster weapons to try to kill the guards. Her Kitten glanced behind himself at her._

"_I'll take care of them, my Master." He said to her._

"_Bring me Major Carter and Doctor Jackson." She heard herself saying to him. "Kill the rest."_

"_Yes, Master." Kitten replied. "It will be done."_

_Kitten tore through the attackers like a hot knife through butter. It was soon down to SG-1 and the dark man, Teal'c, swung his staff weapon at Kitten in a foolhardy attempt to attack him. Her Kitten sliced through Teal'c's wrists causing the Jaffa's hands to fall away carrying the staff weapon with them. The former First Prime glared at Kitten._

"_I will at least die free." Teal'c said to Kitten._

"_Then, die free." Kitten replied before beheading Teal'c with his lightsaber._

_Kitten yanked the weapons that the rest of SG-1 had away from them with his telekinesis leaving them defenseless. O'Neill looked at Xander with an almost pleading gaze._

"_Com'n Xander, don't do this." O'Neill said. "Think about your Mom, Janet. Think about your little sister, Cassandra. Think about your friends, Buffy, Willow, Dawn, and Giles."_

_A visible chill ran down O'Neill's spine as he caught Kitten's gaze. The yellow Sith eyes seemed too cold to the Colonel and Kitten raised the hand that wasn't gripping his lightsaber and shot Sith Lightning at O'Neill._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The Force Vision left her a bit stunned. The visions that she had before were neither that intense nor that detailed. She got up and began to walk away from the bench. The daylight was drawing people out and it wouldn't have been good if she was recognized by anyone.

"Soon, Kitten will be mine." She said to herself. "I'll just need to plan this right."

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Xander opened up his eyes and sat up on the couch that he was surprised that he was laying on. He tried to sort the memories that he had going through his head when he thought he smelled pancakes being cooked on the stove. Following his nose, he got off the couch and walked into the kitchen to see Joyce placing a stack of pancakes on a plate.

"Something smells good, Mrs. Summers." Xander said surprising her.

"Oh, you're up." Joyce replied. "Good, I was about to wake you up soon anyway."

"Mrs. Summers, why did I wake up here?" Xander asked.

"Well, we found you unconscious in the street last night after everything that had happened." Joyce answered. "I brought you home so that you could at least have a comfortable place to wake up."

"My room's comfortable." Xander said in response wondering why exactly she brought him home.

"Your room doesn't exist anymore. Neither does your house for that matter either." Joyce replied. "I don't know how to say this but last night, your house was blown up. Your parents were inside when the explosion occurred."

Xander steadied himself on the counter when he heard the news. He began to shake his head.

"I don't know what to think. Part of me is sad that they're gone but I have another part of me that wishes that I had killed Tony myself." Xander said to her. "Don't get me wrong, Mrs. Summers, but they weren't exactly the best parents anyone could have. The house could have blown up by Tony burping into an open flame. About the only ones outside the family that might mourn are several distilleries that will be losing business. What about my Uncle Rory?"

"He was arrested on a DWI charge last night in LA." Joyce replied.

"Well, crap." Xander said. "I wonder what I'm going to do now."

"You can stay here for now." Joyce replied. "Dawn seemed to appreciate you being here last night."

"What's wrong?" Xander asked.

"She had a lot of trouble sleeping last night." Joyce replied. "At first, I thought it was about what had happened last night but she denied it. She kept saying that she felt a great evil all around her."

"The Hellmouth." Xander said giving a name to what was troubling Joyce's daughter. "Sunnydale was built on top of one. A Hellmouth is exactly like it sounds, a portal straight to hell. Dawn might be feeling the Hellmouth's energy through the Force."

"You're right, she did dress like Princess Leia last night after all." Joyce replied remembering what she did from the Star Wars Trilogy. "She must have felt like she was forced to sleep in that tree on Dagobah."

"Wow, didn't take you for a Star Wars fan." Xander said sounding a bit impressed.

"I saw the movies when they came out in theaters." Joyce replied. "Is there anything I can do for her?"

"Move. Even with the everything Galen left behind in my head, I can hear the Hellmouth's dark power tempting me to do things I would regret later." Xander told her. "This town is saturated in the Dark Side. She might either go completely freaking insane or start wearing black and want to be called Darth Dawnie or something."

"But, couldn't you train her so that she could at least get a good night's sleep?" Joyce asked almost pleadingly.

Xander closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't think that would be a good idea, Mrs. Summers." He said. "A Master will tend to teach their Padawan the same way that they were taught. Since I was basically Galen last night, it wouldn't be too far of a stretch to know why it wouldn't be a good idea for me to teach Dawn."

"I'm guessing Padawan is something Jedi term for student but I don't understand why you don't think you can teach her." Joyce replied.

"Mrs. Summers, Galen's Master was Darth Vader." Xander said. "Galen was trained to be Darth Vader's Sith apprentice."

"But he fought Vader last night and I was told he used a blue lightsaber." Joyce told the young man in her kitchen. "If he was Darth Vader's apprentice, then why was he acting like a Jedi Knight?"

"Galen's turning to the Light Side of the Force was the same reason I had decided to help Buffy in her little nighttime activities." Xander replied.

"He met a woman." Joyce said completing what Xander was going to say.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Colonel Jack O'Neill rubbed his temples as he went over the inventory log that Carter had handed him. Most of the recovered technology was of the sort that was making his head spin. It seemed that whatever Ethan Rayne had done (and there was no way in hell that he was going to believe that it involved magic) not only effected the costumes and things in his shop but also effected several items scattered around town with a similar theme. A few stores that had sold Star Wars toys had been destroyed when the action figures had came alive and blasted their way out of the store. Fortunately, it seemed whatever effect would only allow only one title character a piece as they didn't have to deal with a hundred Darth Vaders or a hundred Emperor Palpatines as well as no Luke Skywalkers as the store seemed to be out.

"How in the hell am I going to explain this one to Hammond?" O'Neill asked himself.

"It's not like we haven't encountered anything weirder than this." Daniel replied.

"Name one." O'Neill said in response.

"Time travel." Carter replied.

"Quantum Mirror." Daniel stated.

"The Asgard." Teal'c said.

"We faced Imperial Stormtroopers and Darth Vader made real last night, guys." O'Neill told them. "I doubt it gets weirder than that."

"Sir, we also have to deal with a Dark Lady of the Sith vampire." Carter informed the team. "I don't know how to even prepare a defense against her. The security risk alone that she possesses is unreal."

"What about that one guy that dressed as a Jedi?" O'Neill asked his second-in-command. "If that Drusilla chick kept her powers from last night, could he have kept his powers as well?"

"If he did, then he's the only one who could stop her." Carter replied.

"Well, he's stayed at the residence of a Joyce Summers last night." Daniel replied reading off another clipboard. "Maybe we should go see if he's up."

"Good idea, Space Monkey." O'Neill replied.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Great, the one time I go out of town and I miss all the excitement." Jenny said laughing as she was told by Giles what had happened the previous night.

"Trust me, it wasn't that spectacular." Giles remarked.

Giles and Jenny were sitting at the Espresso Bar that morning as school had been canceled because of the tragic death of Mayor Richard Wilkins the Third as well as Principal Snyder. While there were some who would lament the loss of the mayor, there were several people that were overjoyed that Snyder would no longer be gracing them with his presence.

"Rupert, you just lived a sci-fi geek's wet dream last night." Jenny replied.

"So I've been told but the toll it enacted wasn't worth it." Giles informed her. "Jonathon Levinson, Andrew Wells, Warren Meers, and Harmony Kendall were but a few to pay the price for Ethan's fun last night. I just hope Xander doesn't find out about Harmony."

"I don't see why." Jenny replied. "He didn't exactly care for her."

"It's because of who they dressed as that concerns me." Giles said. "Apparently, Galen and Juno were in love. I'm sure that Xander could have worked through the feelings had Juno not been hit by that last blaster volley from the stormtroopers but with Harmony now dead because of it, Xander may trouble coping with the feelings he'll have from Galen's memories."

Before she could respond, the fuel tank of a nearby car detonated with an explosive fury. Soldiers that had been brought in to help the town recover brought their weapons to fire on the one who caused it. Giles saw who it was to and somehow knew exactly what was going to happen. He grabbed Jenny and pulled her to the ground with him. The soldiers quit firing and Giles could hear the hum of a lightsaber.

"That was quite naughty." Drusilla said. "I did not come here to play with you."

Giles saw Drusilla clad in black robes with her lightsaber's tip pointed towards the ground and a hand raised in the air. The bullets hovered in place before her but that wasn't what was scaring the watcher. What was scaring him was the fact that despite previous evidence to the contrary, the vampire was standing in sunlight without it harming her.

"England, what's wrong?" Jenny asked him.

"Good Lord!" Giles exclaimed. "Drusilla isn't being harmed by the sunlight."

Jenny's eyes widened with that little bit of news. One of the most basic laws of involving vampires was that they couldn't survive in the sun. She was just as scared as Giles was at the moment. Jenny stole a look at Drusilla to see her glare at the soldiers.

"This is what happens to those who try to play with me when I did not want to play with them." Drusilla said.

With a flick of her hand, the bullets flew back at the soldiers striking them dead where they stood. People screamed and began to run away from the area. Those who came near Drusilla were slain by her crimson bladed lightsaber.

"Hello, Watcher. Hello, Mean Teacher." Drusilla said. "I'm sorry that I don't know your real names."

"Rupert Giles." Giles informed her.

"Jenny Calender." Jenny replied realizing that her best bet for survival was appeasing the vampire.

"Do not worry, Mr. Giles." Drusilla informed him deactivating her lightsaber. "I'm not here to kill either one of you."

"What are you here for Drusilla?" Giles asked.

Suddenly, Giles found his throat being gripped by an unseen force as he was lifted off the ground. Drusilla had shifted to her game face as he heard Buffy call it before and the Sith vampire seemed angry at him.

"Do not call me that." She spat at him. "Drusilla was a weak little girl who had to have others take care of her. I am no longer weak. The Dark Side has made me stronger than you can possibly believe."

She released her hold on the watcher who fell to the ground. Jenny helped him back to her feet as he rubbed his throat. Giles looked back over at Drusilla.

"Then, what would you prefer to be called?" He asked.

"I am Darth Lividous now." She informed him.

"What do you want, Lividous?" Giles asked.

"You are going to tell my little Jedi Kitten that he is to meet me at the school." Lividous informed them shifting her face back to normal.

"And why would I do that?" Giles asked.

"Because Jenny will be keeping me company while you deliver the message. If this doesn't suit you, I will use your dead body as the way to convey my message." Lividous replied. "Come now, Jenny. We need to get to the school."

Realizing he was powerless to do anything, Giles walked away from the love of his life intent on making certain that she would survive.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Buffy, Kendra, and Willow walked into Angel's apartment in their search for Buffy's boyfriend. Kendra didn't understand why Buffy had anything to do with a vampire but she decided that it was probably best to not bring the subject up as she saw Willow find what looked like a receipt on a table. The redhead's face was clearly displaying her shock at what she was reading.

"It's a receipt from Ethan's shop." Willow said to them.

"What costume did Angel wear?" Buffy asked.

"He was Vader." Willow said to her best female friend.

Buffy broke down into tears at the news. She felt both anger and sadness at what she now knew. Sadness as she knew that Angel had to be dead because Galen had apparently defeated Darth Vader. Anger at the knowledge that Xander was Galen and that she knew that Xander was probably giddy that he killed Angel.

"Buffy, are you okay?" Willow asked.

"I'm going to kill him." Buffy replied. "I can't believe Xander would do this."

"Buffy, look at this logically." Kendra told her. "Xander was Galen last night as your vampire was Vader. It was Galen that killed Vader not Xander."

"Why don't we head back to your house, Buffy, and ask Xander what he remembers?" Willow asked her friend.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Xander walked upstairs to Dawn's room to find her playing with R2-D2. She seemed to be enjoying herself as she spent her time with the droid. He didn't want to interrupt her and he didn't get the chance to as Joyce ran up the stairs to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked not needing the Force to know that she was upset.

"Giles is downstairs." Joyce replied. "He said it's urgent."

Xander went back the way he came to find Giles collapsed on the couch almost as if he had ran here from a great distance. He walked over to the man he had already thought of as a better father than his own.

"What's happened?" He asked.

"I was talking with Jenny with Drusilla appeared." Giles explained. "She stood there in the bloody daylight calling herself Darth Lividous before she killed a group of soldiers who had tried to stop her. She forced Jenny to go with her to the school where she's waiting for you, Xander."

"Damn, school's canceled and I still have to go." Xander replied before running out the door before anyone could stop him.

Giles and Joyce were more concerned for Xander's safety that none of them noticed the ignition of a lightsaber coming from Dawn's room. Dawn looked over at R2 who was warbling something about a holocron that was tucked inside him.

"Cool." She said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Jenny could only stare at her captor as the Sith Vampire paced the library slowly. Drusilla or rather Lividous had bound her to a chair with rope using the tightest knots she'd ever had felt before. The teacher could have sworn that Lividous' eyes were yellow despite the fact that she wasn't in what was called the game face.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked the Sith.

"My Kitten and I have a grand destiny in the stars ruling the galaxy together with myself as the Master and him as my loving Apprentice. I have to show him the true path though. He could be the most powerful Sith there ever was or will ever be if he only let's himself." Lividous explained to her.

"I think the whole Dark Side of the Force is what is getting him." Jenny replied trying to keep her talking.

"But the Light and the Dark Sides are just points of view. It's the intent of the person is what makes the difference." Lividous said. "Force Lightning has a bad reputation because of Darth Sidious."

"Who's that?" Jenny asked.

"You would know him better as Emperor Palpatine. He used it to instil fear in his subjects. But the same power could also be used to restore power to a hospital saving many lives." Lividous told her.

"Somehow, I doubt any Jedi would think like that." Jenny replied.

"You are such a sycophant, Jenny." Lividous said with a little rage hinted in her voice. "The Jedi are far from impeccable. So many of them knew not a mother's love."

Jenny watched as Darth Lividous sat down in a chair in front of her and began to cry. This had not been the image that the teacher had envisioned when she had pictured a Dark Lady of the Sith but at least Lividous wasn't wanting to kill her.

"The Jedi worked to protect the Old Republic and almost everyone had an impeccable view of them. They were sent out to essentially bully anyone who stood against them. Infants, some not even a year old, were taken from the parents to be trained to be Jedi simply because they had the gift." Lividous continued to explain. "They deserved their fate."

Lividous stood up and stared towards the ceiling but it looked like she was trying to stare through it. Jenny could hear what had sounded like a storm was forming but as the news hadn't said anything about it, she had a feeling things were going to get worse.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

O'Neill stopped the humvee at the high school when he recognized the white robed figure staring at the building. The strange storm that had been brewing was rather ominous but he shoved that thought to the side. He got out of the vehicle and began to walk over to the young man as his team started to follow him.

"Hey, I know we didn't exactly meet last night." O'Neill said. "Colonel Jack O'Neill and these are the members of my team, Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and Murray."

"You're lying." Xander said in reply. "His name isn't Murray."

"My name is Teal'c." Teal'c informed Xander.

"Suits you better." Xander replied. "Look, the Sith Vampire you faced last night kidnaped G-Man's girlfriend. She's waiting for me here."

"That sounds like a trap." Carter told him.

"I know but I have an advantage others wouldn't have." Xander replied. "The Force is my ally."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean that you still possess the ability?" He asked.

"I remember everything that Galen knew and for some reason that includes things like his muscle memory and his control." Xander answered. "When Jenny is released, get her out of here."

Before they could reply, the Asgard communicator lit up and Thor began to speak. "Thor to SG-1, I am detecting subspace distortions originating near your position." He said. "I may have trouble transporting you onboard."

"Can he scan inside the school?" Xander asked.

"I heard the question." Thor replied. "I am detecting only one life sign."

"Beam her up, Thor." O'Neill said to his little gray friend.

A moment passed and Thor acknowledged that he had her. Another moment passed and a blast of telekinetic energy hurled a set of outer doors away from the school as Lividous exited the building.

"Hello, Kitten." Lividous said. "It's good to see you up and about. Why did you have your little gray friend ruin my fun?"

"Had to make sure Jenny got out safely." Xander replied.

"I would have let her go." Lividous said looking up at the blue lightning that was crackling in the sky. "Isn't it pretty, Kitten? It's our gateway to the stars."

"Stop it, Lividous." Xander told her to only receive a shake of her head.

"I can't, Kitten, for I no longer have control over it. I used the Hellmouth's own Dark Side energy to form it and it'll keep growing until we're pulled through it." Lividous said activating her lightsaber. "It's time to see how much you remember."

Lividous took up the opening stance of Makashi with her lightsaber pointed downwards and Xander almost instinctively took up the opening stance of Soresu. She chose to challenge Xander by performing a Makashi Salute followed by the flourish. Realizing her opponent wasn't going to fall for the challenge, she rushed with a couple of strikes which he was able to defend against easily.

"The Dark Side is strong with you, Kitten." Lividous said with a smile as she blocked Xander's counterattack. "Use it. Give in to what you are."

"I'm not a Sith." Xander exclaimed as he dodged her attempt at a feint.

"You are, Kitten, but you just don't know it yet." She responded.

Lividous sped up her assault and Xander was barely able to keep up his defense. She sent the aspiring Jedi to the ground with her lightsaber's tip almost pressed against his throat. His own lightsaber had been hurled to the grass where it deactivated.

"Now, do you see how weak a Jedi is? Join me and we can rule the galaxy." Lividous said taunting Xander. "Once the Army of Sokar is at my disposal, my conquest of the galaxy will begin."

O'Neill raised his sidearm quickly and fired at the Sith Vampire who bucked slightly as the bullets impacted her. When he exhausted the clip, she glared at him.

"Somehow, I didn't think that's work." O'Neill said.

"That wasn't very nice." Lividous said raising the arm that wasn't holding her lightsaber.

O'Neill's hands went to his throat as he felt her Force Choke him. Teal'c ran towards Lividous who used O'Neill as a human missile sending the Jaffa and the Air Force colonel to the ground. Sensing an opportunity, Xander used the Force to hurl Lividous off of him and summoned his lightsaber back to himself. The Dark Lady of the Sith landed deftly and smiled at him.

"I see my Kitten has found his claws." She said.

Daniel watched as the two Force users battled one another but he also noticed the storm above them began to intensify. Carter saw what he was looking at and froze.

"Sir, if this keeps up..." Carter said to the colonel.

"I know." O'Neill said before his team was suddenly beamed onboard Thor's ship. "Thor, something wrong?"

"The disruptions were intensifying." Thor informed him. "I felt it prudent to remove you from the area."

"What about Xander Harris?" Teal'c asked.

A woman they didn't know that could only have been this Jenny that Xander had been concerned about closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"Thor showed me how to use these controls." She said. "The disruptions have dissipated and I'm not detecting any life signs around the school. He's gone."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Lividous appeared in the corridor of a Goa'uld mothership before a squad of Jaffa. The startled Jaffa raised their staff weapons and instead of activating her lightsaber, she grabbed their weapons with the Force and took them away from her potential attackers.

"What are you?" A lightly tanned Jaffa asked.

"I am Darth Lividous, Dark Lady of the Sith." Lividous said introducing herself. "Who do you serve?"

"Apophis." Answered the same Jaffa.

"Who are you?" Lividous asked the lead Jaffa after dropping the weapons to the floor.

"I am Bries." He answered. "Are you a god?"

Lividous smiled. "I am not a god but I'm here to kill Apophis." She replied.

One of the Jaffa ran towards Lividous with a dagger drawn. Bries tried to stop him but he was shocked when the Jaffa fell to his knees with his own hands to his throat. It was as if an invisible hand was choking him.

"That wasn't very nice." Lividous said as Bries took the dagger away from the Jaffa.

"Please, my lady, release him." Bries pleaded with the Sith. "He is hasty in his decisions. Don't hold that against him."

Lividous released her hold on him and the Jaffa collapsed as he gasped for breath. The other Jaffa stared at her in fear. Lividous smiled at them as she sensed their fear.

"You do realize that he isn't a god." She said to them. "He is nothing without any of you Jaffa."

"He is all-knowing." One of the Jaffa said.

"If he was all-knowing, he would have told you about me and what I could do." Lividous replied. "Without the Jaffa, he is nothing more than a parasite inside a weak human host."

The Jaffa in the squad began to nod to themselves as what she was saying to them was making sense. Lividous looked over to Bries.

"He probably uses little toys to make all of you think he is a god. They all do. The Goa'uld have been deceiving your people for thousands of years." Lividous said. "Join me and the Goa'uld will pay for what they've done."

Another squad of Jaffa began to advance towards them and her squad grabbed their weapons. Before they could fire, Lividous activated her lightsaber and ran straight for the other squad. They raised their weapons to fire but they never got the chance as the Sith Vampire dispatched them with ease. With the last of the squad dead, she deactivated her lightsaber and looked over at her squad.

"Is Apophis on this ship?" She asked.

"He is at the main control room." Bries replied.

"Then, let us be quick." She ordered them.

Lividous and her squad headed for Apophis's location killing anyone who crossed their path. She grinned when she saw the infuriated Apophis rise up to stand.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded an answer.

Lividous grabbed his ribbon device with the Force and tore it off his hand. He could only stare in shock as she pierced his heart with the lightsaber.

"I mean for your death." She said before removing the crimson blade.

Bries blasted Apophis's First Prime with his staff weapon before the Jaffa could try. Apophis's body was dragged away by a couple of Jaffa and Lividous sat down on Apophis's former throne. Bries stood next to her.

"All hail Darth Lividous!" He exclaimed.

The Jaffa in the control room repeated and Lividous smiled.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Xander found himself inside an alien facility and his attention had been drawn to the Togruta woman that was within what he could only describe as a stasis chamber. He was confused. She shouldn't exist and he had memories of killing her. She was alive, that much he could tell as he could feel her presence in the Force. A beeping began to occur which he interpreted as having only one meaning. Jedi Master Shaak Ti was waking up.


	4. New Masters

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INVOLVED IN THIS WORK OF FAN FICTION. BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER IS OWNED BY JOSS WHEDON AND 20TH CENTURY FOX. STAR WARS: THE FORCE UNLEASHED IS OWNED BY LUCAS ARTS. STARGATE SG-1 IS OWNED BY MGM.

Chapter 4

New Masters

He caught her as she fell out of the stasis chamber. The memories of Galen's battle with her left him with a strong sense of guilt. She stirred and her eyes opened. Her eyes were filled with a kind wisdom that seemed to calm him down.

"Master Shaak Ti, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I am fine, young one." She replied before seeming to stare through him. "You seem familiar. I believe we have met before."

"I may seem familiar, Master, but you haven't met me. I wore the costume of the one who killed you. The abilities I have are because of a spell." Xander said trying not to be nervous. "My name is Xander."

Shaak Ti nodded her head and had Xander help her to her feet. A panel opened up to reveal a set of brown Jedi robes and her lightsaber which she donned.

"I do not hold it against you nor do I hold it against him. He was a slave of Vader at the time. Tell me, did he ever realize the truth?" Shaak Ti said.

"He did and formed a rebellion that ended up defeating the Empire even though he sacrificed himself to save the Rebellion." Xander explained. "If we get back to Earth, I can show you the trilogy."

"I would like that." Shaak Ti replied. "Though you may have his experience and abilities, I would like to take you as my Padawan. Wisdom is something you need, Xander, and I believe I can help you with that."

"Thank you, Master." Xander said. "I think I sense a village some distance away."

"I sense it also." Shaak Ti said. "I also sense a tinge of the Dark Side there as well. We should move quickly."

The two Jedi exited the mountain facility and began to walk in the direction of the village. After a short distance, Shaak Ti looked over at her new apprentice.

"Tell me, Xander. What were you doing before you got here?" She asked him.

"One of the side effects of the spell turned a vampire into a Sith or at least she calls herself a Sith." Xander informed her. "She calls herself Darth Lividous."

"What is a vampire?" Shaak Ti asked. "I sense much hatred from you in regards to them. Do not let it be your undoing."

"A vampire is a demon in human form that feeds on blood. Most of the time, they hunt down humans to feed upon killing them but sometimes they turn the human into a vampire as well." He explained.

"You lost someone close to you to one, didn't you." She said knowing it was the truth.

"My brother in all ways but blood. I was the one who staked him." He answered her.

"I see and you feel guilty because of it." Shaak Ti said.

"It's because I found out that another vampire in town had been cursed with his soul so I might have been able to have him back." Xander replied.

"Do not feel guilty. The cursed vampire's existence must have brought him great torment for what he had done." Shaak Ti said trying to soothe his feelings of guilt. "Would you have wanted your friend to feel the same torment?"

"You're right, Master." Xander said realizing the truth. "I wouldn't have wanted Jesse to suffer."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

General George Hammond poured the whiskey into the glass before draining the contents of the glass. He should have realized that this was only a situation that his front line team could have gotten into but it was still unbelievable.

"You mean to tell me that you fought Darth Vader and Imperial Stormtroopers last night." Hammond said. "Then, the young man who fought Vader disappeared in a subspace distortion along with a vampire woman who somehow can be called Darth Lividous."

"I know sounds a little odd, sir." O'Neill replied.

"A little odd, O'Neill." Hammond exclaimed. "How in the Sam Hill am I going to explain this?"

"I don't know and I'm glad I don't have to." O'Neill replied. "What concerns me is what she said? She said she was going to get the Army of Sokar put under her command which means she's going after Apophis."

"_Unscheduled Off-World Activation!"_

Hammond and O'Neill went to the control room where the technician at the controls had already had the iris closed. The technician looked over at one of the computer screens.

"It's Bra'tac's IDC." The technician said.

"Open the iris." Hammond ordered as O'Neill went down to the gate room to meet the elder Jaffa.

Bra'tac came through the Stargate with a look on his face that worried O'Neill. The elder Jaffa had been through a great many battles but the Jaffa who could be described as Teal'c's personal Obi-Wan Kenobi had a concerned look on his face.

"Bra'tac, what's troubling you?" O'Neill asked.

"A great many things, O'Neill, but the first is that Apophis has been killed by a being known as..." Bra'tac said before O'Neill did something he rarely did.

"Please do not tell me her name is Darth Lividous." O'Neill told the Jaffa almost pleadingly.

"Yes, how did you know?" He asked. "The title 'Darth' though reminds me of the Tales of the Galactic Civil War that Teal'c has shown me the last time I was here."

"We've just had our own encounter with her." O'Neill informed his friend. "Not a pleasant experience."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Samantha Carter walked into the infirmary carrying three things. Two of the things were vials that contained samples of Xander's blood. One sample was supposedly before Halloween and the other sample she had taken when he had been found unconscious. She had speculated something had changed the seventeen year old but she wasn't sure how. The third item she carried was his file. She found it rather odd to find out that he was adopted and wondered if they found no difference if it might have been a genetic ability passed down from his real parents. Carter saw a cluster of papers on Janet's desk and against her better judgement, she decided to sneak a peek. A photograph fell out of a folder on the doctor's desk and Carter could only stare in disbelief as her friend walked into the infirmary.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Janet asked.

Carter grabbed the photo of Xander off of her friend's desk. "How do you know Xander?" She asked.

Janet seemed to sink into her chair as she took the picture away from her friend. Her body language seemed to scream regret.

"His father's name was Michael Sullivan and I was in love. I was nine months pregnant when Michael and I were struck by a drunk driver. Michael was killed instantly." Janet said tearing up. "When I regained consciousness, my parents told me that I had lost my baby as well as Michael. I didn't find out until after their deaths last year that they had lied to me. The doctors had performed a Caesarean section to deliver him. I was told it was a scar from the crash. They just gave him up for adoption not even giving me a chance to see if I'd live or die. I never got to hold him."

"Are you sure he's your son?" Carter asked her friend tenderly.

"Without running the necessary tests, I'm not sure." Janet replied. "I'd need blood."

Carter produced the two vials and Janet's eyes widened in surprise.

"How long will the tests take?" She asked.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

A few hours later, General Hammond called for a briefing to discuss the current situation. He was slightly curious as to why Doctor Frasier was there but Carter had told him it was important. They began to discuss what had occurred in Sunnydale when Carter decided to focus the conversation on Xander.

"Sir, the reason that Doctor Frasier is here is because I had her run a genetic test on a sample of Xander's blood. The people who raised him were his adopted parents." Carter explained.

"Do you think that his 'Jedi' abilities may have been passed down from his biological parents?" Daniel asked.

"I doubt it." Carter replied.

"Why?" O'Neill asked.

"Because I haven't choked you to death with the Force." Janet answered O'Neill to the astonishment of those in the conference room save for herself and Samantha.

"He's your son?" Daniel asked in disbelief.

Janet retold her story to the group who solemnly listened. When she was done, she had a question of her own.

"What is this about him having 'Jedi' abilities?" She asked. "Is that suppose to be a joke?"

"It is no joke, Doctor Frasier. Your son is a powerful Jedi." Teal'c responded.

"Xander, as he likes to be called, retained his abilities to use the Force." Daniel answered her. "He disappeared along with Darth Lividous in the subspace distortions that she created."

"Since she is still alive, he must be as well." Bra'tac reasoned. "If this is true, I would like to meet him as soon as I can."

"So would I." She replied softly smiling. "I can't seem to have a normal kid, can I?"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Lividous walked away from the Stargate and headed towards the sense of burning hatred that was being radiated in the Force. There was someone on this planet that was extremely gifted and was already on the path of the Dark Side. She walked towards a group of four human men who were torturing a reptilian creature called an Unas. The human men were hitting the Unas male with weapons which made light come out of the Unas' mouth. Her senses were telling her the tortured Unas was the Force-Sensitive. The man with the pain stick was surprised to see her walking towards them.

"Lady, just disciplining an animal." He told her hoping she'd go away.

"Funny, that's what I had planned to do." She said activating her lightsaber.

She chopped the end of the pain stick off with practice as well as the man's hands. The group torturing the man found themselves flat on the ground as the chains of the Unas were broken and used against them by her manipulation. The Unas stared at her wondering what she was.

"I am Darth Lividous, Dark Lady of the Sith." She said to the group before turning her attention towards the Unas. "You have a great power within you. I would like to train you in its use. Now, show me your rage and enact your vengeance upon them." She shifted to her game face. "But leave me one, I'm a little hungry."

The Unas turned to glare at the man who had been using the pain stick on him. He picked up the broken weapon and began to bludgeon the man with it enjoying the screams he was receiving from the man. He then plunged the broken tip of the weapon into the man's stomach twisting the weapon as it went in. The second man had a similarly cruel fate as the Unas took a page out of a Wookie's handbook tearing the man's arms off and beating the man to death with his own limbs. Lividous smiled at her potential apprentice's creativity as the man tore the right leg off the third man only to use the shattered bone to stab the man in the heart. The Unas dragged the final man over to her. She could smell his fear and it tasted good. Lividous ran a hand across his cheek.

"It'll be over soon." She said before sinking her teeth into the man's neck draining him of his blood.

This seemed to earn her the respect of the Unas who appeared to be smiling at her. He appeared to be interested in what she could do.

"You could feel it, couldn't you, when I used the Force?" She asked the reptile. "You can be taught to use it as well. With my training, you will be a powerful Sith Lord. If you want me to train you, then follow me."

She turned around and walked back in the direction of the Stargate. A grin crossed her face as she sensed her apprentice was following behind her.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Dawn reached over to grab the holocron but a ghostly white hand appeared in front of her. Her eyes widened and she looked to see who it belonged to. She recognized the Force Ghost immediately.

"Angel, that is you isn't it?" She asked.

"Yah, Dawn. It's me." Angel replied. "Trust me, you don't want to touch that holocron."

"Why not?" She asked.

"It was the holocron of a Dark Jedi named Krylon McKan. If you tried to pick it up, it would have downloaded its contents into your mind." Angel explained. "You would have either had complete training in the Dark Jedi arts or your brain would have been reduced to Jell-O."

"So, not good." Dawn replied. "Why are you here?"

"You need training and Xander is kinda busy with something very important. You'll find out later what's going on." Angel explained. "I'm being allowed to train you if you want me to. Darth Vader use to be Anakin Skywalker and I have his memories because of the spell."

"Okay." Dawn replied.

"Alright, Padawan." Angel said. "Hope you give me less trouble than Ahsoka gave Anakin."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Colonel Richard Head, leader of SG-5, sat in the Goa'uld cell along with his team. He was a tall tanned man with red hair who hated his name. His hatred for his name didn't form until he joined the SGC when he had met Colonel Jack O'Neill who managed to get away with calling him Colonel Dick Head. Of course, the name stuck to him like glue and everyone called him Colonel Dick Head. His second-in-command, Major Harold Jordan, was often mistaken for a Jaffa because of his build and he was dark-skinned. Harold was also referred to as GL for a few obvious reasons. The rest of his team had been killed in the Jaffa ambush and the Goa'uld in charge of this planet didn't bother to bring them back to torture them. Part of him was sad that they were gone but there was also a part of him that was happy that they weren't going to suffer like they were going to.

"You know, Colonel, I was suppose to watch the Star Wars trilogy with my son this weekend." Harold said to him. "I can almost hear a lightsaber just thinking about it."

Richard nodded with his friend as he thought he could hear a lightsaber also. Then, he heard a staff weapon fire and what sounded like it being reflected back at its owner.

"GL, are you hearing what I'm hearing?" Richard asked trying to see if he was hallucinating.

"If you're hearing a lightsaber, then I hearing a lightsaber as well." Harold replied.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Richard asked.

"We're going to win the pool." Harold said smiling.

"Provided we can get back to Earth." Richard replied.

A blue beam of energy sliced through the bars of their cell and they stepped out to see their orange-skinned savior. The Jedi, they were hoping a Light-Side Jedi, seemed to be female and despite the predator sharp teeth, seemed to have a grandmother-like feeling to her. Richard and Harold felt like they could trust her.

"Thank you, ma'am." Richard said. "I'm Colonel Richard Head. My friend is Major Harold Jordan."

"I am Jedi Master Shaak Ti." She said as she seemed to scan the area. "My Padawan will be arriving shortly with your gear."

Almost on cue, a white robed male human walked up from behind them with two bundles. He handed the bundles to the two men. Shaak Ti smiled at her apprentice.

"Did you have any trouble?" She asked.

"Just a Dark Side creature by the name of Cronus. He seemed adamant about not letting me have these bundles, Master." He answered.

"This is my apprentice, Xander Harris." Shaak Ti said introducing him. "These two men are Colonel Richard Head and Major Harold Jordan."

"Hi, I kind of stirred up this little anthill when I killed that guy." Xander said looking slightly amused.

"KREE!" A Jaffa yelled bringing his staff weapon up to fire.

Xander ignited his blue-bladed lightsaber to deflect the staff weapon blast back at the attacker who caught the blast in his chest. The teenage Jedi smirked and glanced back at his Master.

"Master, I do believe we outstayed our welcome." Xander said causing the two Air Force officers to smile.

"Then, I believe we should leave." Shaak Ti replied.

The odd quartet made their way out of the temple Throughout the time it took to reach the Stargate, Richard could have sworn that he heard Harold humming the Star Wars theme.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_Unscheduled Off-World Activation!"_

Hammond, the members of SG-1, Bra'tac, and Doctor Frasier left the conference room still stunned from the little revelation from Doctor Frasier. The technician glanced over at a computer monitor to see **"SG-5"** scroll across the screen.

"They aren't due back for a couple of days." Hammond stated. "Open the iris."

"It'll be good to see Colonel Dick Head again." O'Neill joked.

"O'Neill, why do you refer to Colonel Head in a derogatory manner?" Teal'c asked.

"I'm just razzing the guy." O'Neill replied.

Four figures stepped through the gate but two of them didn't belong to SG-5. O'Neill could see Head and Jordan but he had two robed figures with him. The gate room guards still had their weapons pointed at the two figures and O'Neill began to wonder if it was who he was thinking of.

"Stand down!" Head exclaimed to the guards.

"Trust him, don't want to piss off Ti." Jordan replied.

The two figures lowered their hoods and O'Neill couldn't believe who he saw. It wasn't the alien woman that had surprised him. It was the fact that Xander somehow got back to Earth this quickly. O'Neill grabbed the microphone.

"Xander!" He exclaimed trying to get the young Jedi's attention.

Xander swivelled around and smiled when he saw SG-1 in the control room. He waved up at them.

"O'Neill, so this is where you work." Xander replied as Colonel Head and Major Jordan began to shake their heads.

"Damn it!" The two Air Force officers exclaimed.

"Report to the infirmary." Hammond ordered.

Xander and the mysterious alien woman followed SG-5 out of the gate room and Daniel seemed a bit perplexed.

"Who is she?" Daniel asked.

"She moves like a seasoned warrior." Bra'tac commented.

"Xander Harris seems to trust her." Teal'c said noticing how Xander had followed her. "Could she be a Jedi Master?"

"Why don't we ask them?" O'Neill suggested.

The small group walked down to the infirmary to see the other doctors were checking the condition of the two remaining members of SG-5. Xander and the alien woman didn't seem to have been harmed. Hammond decided to turn his attention to the men under his command.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We were ambushed, sir." Colonel Head replied. "A Jaffa patrol got the jump on us and Lieutenant Alvarez and Captain Peterson were killed. We were brought back to Cronus's temple to be tortured. We were in our cell when Jedi Master Shaak Ti rescued us. Her Padawan had killed Cronus and we escaped back here."

"How in the hell did you get to that planet, Xander?" O'Neill asked the teenage Jedi.

"I think it was that storm that Darth Lividous created." Xander answered. "It must have transported me there."

"Why don't we let Colonel Head and Major Jordan get checked out by the doctors and continue this in the conference room?" Hammond suggested. "There's something that we need to discuss."

They returned to the conference room and O'Neill noticed the way Teal'c looked at Shaak Ti. It was the same look of respect that his best friend gave to Bra'tac. Xander had sat down next to Shaak Ti. The older alien woman seemed to have a grandmother-like feeling to her which was rather soothing. Frasier seemed a bit nervous which was understandable considering what they knew.

"Lividous has taken control of the Army of Sokar." Hammond said to the two Jedi.

"How bad is that?" Xander asked.

"It isn't good. Sokar's forces were vast when Apophis took them over and they are a formidable force." Teal'c replied.

"Crap." Xander said.

"There is also something else we need to discuss. Did you know that the Harris' were not your biological parents." Hammond said to the young man.

"No, why is this important?" Xander asked.

"We found out the identity of your biological mother." Hammond said before he noticed Xander lowering his head.

Xander raised his head up to look at Janet. "It's you, isn't it." He said.

Janet nodded her head. "I was pregnant with you and I was with your father when we were hit by a drunk driver. He was killed instantly and my parents told me that I lost you in the crash." She explained.

They noticed Xander began to tense up but Shaak Ti placed a hand on his shoulder. The older Jedi's presence seemed to soothe the young man.

"Your anger is misplaced, my Padawan." Shaak Ti said. "Do not let it control you."

"I know, Master." Xander replied.

"It does not help that you are tired." Shaak Ti said. "You need your rest. General Hammond, is there somewhere where my Padawan may rest."

"I'll have an airman take him to guest quarters." Hammond said before summoning a soldier to escort the younger Jedi away.

Once Xander left, Janet lowered her head and began to cry. Samantha was concerned for her friend.

"What's wrong, Janet?" She asked.

"Xander, he hates me." Janet replied.

"He does not hate you, Doctor Frasier." Shaak Ti said. "His childhood was not pleasant for him. He also grew up in an area saturated with Dark Side energy. It is remarkable that his character is strong."

"But his anger..." Janet began to say before Shaak Ti raised a hand.

"Wasn't directed towards you but rather those responsible for keeping the two of you separate." Shaak Ti told her looking a bit tired. "I could use some sleep as well."

"I'll have someone escort you to guest quarters." Hammond told her.

"Thank you, General." She said.

Once she was gone, Hammond turned his attention to the people still in the conference room.

"So, what do you think?" He asked.

"Does anyone have the feeling that Shaak Ti would be right at home in a kitchen baking chocolate chip cookies for her grandkids?" O'Neill asked.

"I thought so too." Samantha replied. "She just has feels like a grandmother."

"She is clearly a seasoned warrior." Teal'c said. "I believe we will benefit greatly from her presence."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Bries waited by the Chappa'ai for his mistress to return. He was surprised to see the Unas was following and he raised his staff weapon to defend her but she raised her hand to stay his. She smiled.

"Do not worry, Bries." Lividous said. "This is my apprentice, Darth Gojira."

Darth Gojira hissed at him and Bries took a step back. He realized what Lividous had meant by apprentice. It meant that this creature had the same terrifying powers that she herself had and was going to train the creature.

"Come, my apprentice." She said. "We have work to do."


	5. Intrusions

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INVOLVED IN THIS WORK OF FAN FICTION. BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER IS OWNED BY JOSS WHEDON AND 20TH CENTURY FOX. STAR WARS: THE FORCE UNLEASHED IS OWNED BY LUCAS ARTS. STARGATE SG-1 IS OWNED BY MGM.

Chapter 5

Intrusions

She had trained her apprentice for the past week relentlessly. He seemed to be a prodigy as he had learnt the skills like he had always done them. Bries didn't like him but he wouldn't do anything to displease Darth Lividous. Because of his size, Lividous had taught him Shien and Djem So to take advantage of it. She had sent her apprentice out on a mission to test his skills but she didn't inform Bries what her plan was.

"My Lady, what is the mission you do not trust myself or any of your Jaffa with?" He asked.

"My meditations have revealed to me the location of a Tok'ra base. I have sent Darth Gojira to introduce himself." She said smiling.

Bries blanched at the thought of what the Unas Sith would do the Tok'ra.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Three Tok'ra were guarding the Chappa'ai when a figure dressed in a black robe stepped out of it. They raised their weapons defensively and the figure, they realized it was an Unas, pulled a silver cylinder out. A red energy beam extended from the cylinder. Two of the Tok'ra guards fired their staff weapons at the Unas who utilized his strange weapon to reflect the energy blasts back at their source. The third Tok'ra found his weapons ripped away from him by an invisible force and the Unas grabbed him by his throat lifting him up into the air.

"You will tell me how to access the base." The Unas said.

"What are you?" The Tok'ra asked as fear gripped at him.

"I am Darth Gojira. Now, how do you access the base?" Darth Gojira asked again.

The Tok'ra guard felt something pressuring his mind as well as his host's mind. This shouldn't have been possible. If the Unas had been telepathic, they wouldn't have been given up as the preferred host of the Goa'uld. Gojira grinned and tore a device off of the Tok'ra.

"You're cooperative." Darth Gojira said. "That's good."

The Sith Unas dropped the Tok'ra guard only to bisect him a second later. He walked over and activated the device causing the rings to rise up to take him inside the base. When he appeared in the base, he used the Force to snap the neck of a female Tok'ra who had been unfortunate enough to be near the ring device. The Sith Lord pulled out a small bag and emptied its contents suspending them in the air with the Force. The contents were six shiny metal balls with each about the size of a golf ball. When Tok'ra guards began to make their way towards him, he used the Force to hurl the balls at them at the speed commonly reserved for high-caliber assault rifles. Gojira didn't aim for killing shots. He knew that while death could cause fear, reminders of what he could do would cause even greater terror.

The balls were aimed at joints as well as the middle of bones. This commonly resulted in the limbs being severed from their bodies as well as screams of pain. He reactivated his lightsaber and chopped the hands of another Tok'ra as he made his way towards the chamber that the Tok'ra High Council was in. His Mistress, Darth Lividous, had given him precise orders and he would carry them out.

Jacob Carter could only stare at the weapon that the Unas Sith Lord was wielding and Selmak was surprised that his host had recognized the weapon despite the fact that symbiote didn't recognize.

_What is this weapon?_ Selmak asked as Jacob's fear was causing him to not be able to access the information from Jacob Carter's mind.

_A lightsaber._ Jacob replied. _But that is impossible._

_Why is that impossible?_ Selmak asked trying to figure out why his host was frightened.

Jacob managed to calm down a bit and let the alien symbiote know why it wasn't possible for that weapon to exist. He felt the shock of his partner and the alien said something to him that while completely out of character was also highly accurate.

_Holy shit!_ Selmak exclaimed.

_Precisely._ Jacob said in response.

Darth Gojira spotted the Tok'ra known as Selmak and Jacob Carter. He realized his mission was over so he pulled out a small device and tossed it to the old human who caught it.

"Tell your daughter that Darth Gojira sends his regards." Darth Gojira said grinning before he headed back towards the rings.

Anise glared at Jacob as he held the device in his hand.

"How does your daughter know that creature?" Anise asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Jacob replied.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Xander sat cross legged in his quarters at the SGC staring into the azure blade of his lightsaber. This had been one of Galen's methods of meditation and it worked for him as well. Janet, or rather his mother, had wanted him to move in with her and his little sister. Cassandra was a sweet little girl who was quickly able to find a place in his heart. If anyone dared to harm that little girl, he would give them a whole new meaning to the Force Unleashed. He raised an eyebrow as he wasn't sure where part of that last line came from but it seemed to fit. When he deactivated the lightsaber, the Force decided to assault him with a vision.

_A Togruta female ran through the woods with her green-bladed lightsaber drawn. She seemed scared and confused about where she was as she tried to deflect staff weapon blasts. She never noticed a small grenade-like device fall near her and go off._

"AAAAHHHHH!" Xander screamed as he tried to shake off the Force vision.

He got to his feet as the vision left him with a Stargate address in his mind. This was where she was, that much he was sure of but he wondered who in the hell she was. He needed to talk to Master Shaak Ti.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

There were few things in the universe that could make the stoic Jaffa member of SG-1 grin like an idiot and this was one of them. Right now, he held a green-bladed training lightsaber that Shaak Ti had shown Major Carter how to construct. Shaak Ti held up a blue-bladed training lightsaber and was teaching the Jaffa the first form of lightsaber combat known as Shii-Cho. Granted, Teal'c was not Force-Sensitive but he was a diligent student and was quickly picking up on the style. She would teach him the rest of the styles as he would probably built himself a lightsaber already with Carter's help. O'Neill watched the training session humming the theme from the Star Wars trilogy which her Padawan had shown her a day after they had arrived on Earth. It was comforting to know that Anakin managed to redeem himself for his actions.

"Master, I had a vision while meditating." Xander said running into the room.

"Is that common?" Teal'c asked.

"Jedi who are in a state of deep Force meditation can perceive the future." Shaak Ti said. "I believe however that you had a vision of the past."

"I did. The vision was also detailed enough to give me one of those gate addresses." Xander said to her.

"We will need General Hammond's permission but we don't want any Force User in a Goa'uld System Lord's hands." Shaak Ti said deactivating her training saber.

They placed the training sabers back in a case and they headed for General Hammond's office to find him doing paperwork. He noticed them walk in.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I had a Force vision while meditating that told me the location of another Jedi." Xander said. "She's been captured by the Goa'uld."

Momentarily, Hammond looked over at an empty bottle of Jack Daniels and sighed. He turned back to the group.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." Xander replied.

"Send a MALP." Hammond said to them before O'Neill, Teal'c, and Xander left the room. He was a little curious as to why Shaak Ti hadn't left. "Something I can do to help you, ma'am?"

"Yes, Xander does not truly need much help from me and I believe his vision is a sign of that. I was able to sense another on this continent who is Force-Sensitive but if we do not hurry, she may be eclipsed by the Dark Side." Shaak Ti said pulling out a piece of paper. "Here is her name and location. If you can, send Colonel Head and Major Jordan to rescue her. If possible, I would like to accompany them."

Hammond took the piece of paper from her. "If what you say is true, then I don't want the NID getting hold of her." He said. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, General." She said smiling.

"Not a problem." Hammond replied before hearing an ever familiar siren alert the denizens of the base. He headed for the control room and Walter announced who it was. "Open the iris."

Seeing his best friend, Jacob Carter emerge from the event horizon of the wormhole made him feel a bit better but then he saw the one Tok'ra that no one wanted to ever see accompany him. Anise arriving on the base accompanied trouble for SG-1 and Hammond had a feeling that it had something to do with their situation. He hit the button for the intercom.

"SG-1 to the briefing room." He said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Gojira entered his mistress's private chambers and stood silently as she worked a suit of body armor. He judged by the size of the armor that it was meant for someone else. A good guess would be the First Prime, Bries. The armor was surely the work of Sith Alchemy as it was shrouded in the Dark Side.

"Was my message delivered?" Lividous asked.

"It was, my mistress." Gojira replied.

Changing the topic, Lividous said. "The armor is a gift for Bries. I patterned it after another Sith Lord. Bries gave me a great gift."

"What was the gift, mistress?" He asked.

"Inspiration." She replied gesturing over towards the far wall.

Gojira looked over towards the darkened wall and noticed four figures emerge from the darkness. They were human once as his senses were telling him that they were now like his mistress but they were quite young in that sense. Clad in the garments he knew the humans that the Goa'uld referred to as the Tau'ri, they had their weapons as well.

"I sired something new." Lividous said smiling. "I'm going to send them back home."

The four fledglings each pulled out a small metallic cylinder and ignited their crimson blades. Gojira knew why his mistress was smiling now.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

In a portion of the base that Shaak Ti had converted into a small Jedi Temple, she sat with her apprentice contemplating how to inform him of her decision. Apparently, her apprentice was more attentive than she realized.

"Something is troubling you, Master." He said. "What is it?"

"I have come to believe the vision you received was an indication from the Force that your training is nearly complete." She informed him standing up and waited until her apprentice joined her on his feet. "I have felt the presence of another who can use the Force but I must act quickly before anything can happen to her. Your mission to rescue Ahsoka will act as part of your trials."

Shaak Ti smiled as she noticed her apprentice become quiet. He was rather talkative during training and has had to use Galen's memories to help him meditate. Her Padawan recovered quickly from his silence.

"Thank you, Master." He said.

Shaak Ti glanced around a corner and said. "We should go to the briefing room. I believe what Colonel O'Neill's team is learning will be important to us."

Xander took note as they went through the corridors of the base that no one stood in their way. He even saw a few of the Marines saluting them as they walked by. Xander stopped at the door leading into the briefing room as did Shaak Ti. She turned her gaze to her apprentice.

"You sense it too." She said to him in a way that conveyed that it was a statement and not a question.

"I sense two more symbiotes in the room." Xander said.

"These must be the Tok'ra that we were told about." Shaak Ti replied as she shivered slightly from what she was feeling. "Vile creatures. They stink of the Dark Side."

Shaak Ti opened the door and entered the room followed closely by Xander. Surprise seemed to be the common emotion on most of the faces in the room, except for Teal'c who had his normal stoic face. The Jedi Master sat down across from Anise and her Padawan sat across from Jacob Carter. No one missed the look that Shaak Ti was giving both Tok'ra. A look that made them think that she was staring at a bug that she would have to scrape off of her shoes. Anise did not seem to appreciate the look however.

"Shaak Ti, Xander, is something wrong?" Hammond asked.

"I sensed that they had information that would be important to us." Shaak Ti said.

Jack smiled. "You could say that." He replied. "Apparently, an Unas Sith Lord attacked the Tok'ra."

Anise noticed the smirk on Shaak Ti's face and scowled at her. "This is not a laughing matter. Darth Gojira is a major threat to us all." She exclaimed.

Xander held up a hand. "Wait a minute." He said with a smile forming on his face. "Did I hear you right? Did you say that the Sith Lord's name is Darth Gojira?"

Anise nodded and Xander began to laugh at the thought. O'Neill smiled at him.

"I laughed too." He said. "At least Darth Lividous has a sense of humor."

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Xander asked still laughing.

"This is not a laughing matter." Anise exclaimed. "I am serious."

Xander smiled at her. "I thought you were a guy." He replied until he received a glare from his Jedi Master. "Sorry, a little Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban joke."

Jacob shook his head. "As I understand things, this Darth Lividous wants you in some way." He said to the young man.

"She wants me to be her Sith apprentice." Xander replied. "Or her boyfriend. I'm not sure which."

Anise stared at him in a seemingly superior way. "Clearly, your adolescent teenage hormonal male mind is deluding you." She said.

"Considering she refers to me as her 'Jedi Kitten' and her apprentice, I don't think I'm being illogical or deluded." Xander snapped at her. "Personally, I don't see why they would send someone like you on a mission like this as it would seem you lack the fundamental people skills to interact with people who do not believe you are immediately superior because you are a disgusting snake who is helpless without being inside a body."

Anise stared wide-eyed at him as no one had ever spoken to her in that tone before. The members of SG-1 were enjoying the sight and Hammond was able to school his expressions in order not to laugh. Colonel O'Neill, on the other hand, was unable to resist.

"I do not have to deal with this." Anise said with anger.

"Then go." Shaak Ti told her. "I am certain that General Carter will not mind staying here longer with his daughter as well as finding out potentially vital information about the new threat to this galaxy."

"Two does not consist a threat to the entire galaxy." Anise told the Jedi Master.

"You would be surprised." Shaak Ti informed her.

Alarms began to blare. _"Unscheduled off-world activation!"_ Walter exclaimed over the intercom. _"SG-9 IDC confirmed. Opening iris."_

Xander's eyes widened as he felt the four members of SG-9 emerge from the event horizon of the Stargate. He looked over to Shaak Ti who nodded her head. Both Jedi came to their feet and Xander immediately charged out of the briefing room. Hammond was puzzled until the Jedi Master offered the reason.

"Order your men out of the Gate room, General." Shaak Ti said. "If you do not, everyone in the room will die."

Hammond quickly moved to the intercom and gave the order. It was a split second later that the members of SG-9 opened fire on the Gate Room personnel. The squad of Marines instantly returned fire out of pure instinct and the SG team fell to the ground as if they were dead. Hammond let out a sigh of relief until he saw the members of SG-9 stand back up and toss away their P90s as if they were mere toys. The general was shocked when he saw their faces shift and the golden eyes of a vampire stared at him. Crimson lightsabers were ignited revealing what they were. Four Sith vampires had gotten onto the base.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Xander made it to the Gate Room door as a squad of Marines had hastily evacuated the room. The gunnery sergeant in charge of the squad saw Xander coming.

"Listen kid, I got orders to evacuate that room." He said. "No one goes in there."

"Except for me." Xander replied bringing his inactive lightsaber up for the gunnery sergeant to see. The strange look he was receiving from the marine made Xander look at another member of the squad. "He's new, isn't he?"

"Yes, sir." The marine said before sliding his keycard to open the door.

Xander ignited his lightsaber and ran into the Gate Room leaving a confused gunnery sergeant behind him. The vampire that had once been Lieutenant Marcus Peterson was surprised and was bisected by Xander's lightsaber. Leaving the pile of dust behind, he sent a hard shove with the Force at the team leader and his second in command and he realized something. While these Sith vampires were Force-capable, they were weak in it. Seven year old younglings could, with a small bit of difficulty, defeat them. He kicked the lightsaber out of the hand of the team's science specialist, grabbed the crimson bladed lightsaber with his left hand, and scissored off the vampire's head. The two remaining vampires decided wisely to be a bit more defensive in stance which allowed the Padawan to realize the fact that both vampires knew only one style of combat a piece. The one that use to be the Colonel knew Niman while the Major only knew Shii-Cho. Xander shifted his stance into Jar'Kai and managed a Makashi Salute with both lightsabers. The challenge was made and the Sith vampires accepted stupidly and ran towards him. He leapt into the air and executed a perfect _sai_ dusting the two vampires when he landed as his two blades sliced them in half. The vampires exploded into dust and Xander deactivated the two lightsabers he was holding. He dropped the Sith lightsaber and looked up at the control room.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Anise stared down at the young man in the Gate Room in awe. This apprentice was an exceptional warrior and she wondered about the skill of the master. Shaak Ti seemed to be thinking about what she had seen and came up with an answer that surprised those in the control room.

"His technique needs a little work." She said.

Before any of them could form a response, the Stargate began to dial and Walter was alarmed.

"Sir, we're dialing out." He said to General Hammond.

"How is that possible?" Hammond asked.

"That could only mean that we're being hacked or someone managed to reroute the dialing program." Samantha Carter informed the General. "We may have a traitor."

Daniel offered a different idea and one that was equally as valid. "Or that did it." He said pointing out to the Gate Room where what looked like a glowing jellyfish descended into the room.

They watched as the Ascended being as it floated down in front of Xander as the wormhole formed in the center of the Stargate. Shock filled the SGC when the normally benign Ascended being fire a telekinetic blast that sent Xander through the wormhole. The wormhole disengaged soon afterwards and the being floated away.

"What the hell was that about?" Jack asked loudly.

"I don't know." Samantha said.

"You will most likely find yourselves unable to reconnect to the planet my apprentice went to." Shaak Ti said speaking up. "The Force is guiding him now."

"How can you be certain of that?" Anise asked.

"The address that was dialed." Shaak Ti said before leaving the room.

"Try to reconnect to that planet, Major." Hammond told his friend's daughter. "I don't want anyone left in that situation."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

A patrol of five Jaffa found the bodies of other Jaffa scattered on the forest floor. Some had burn marks indicative that they were hit with a staff weapon. Most of them had burn marks that had holes going right through them. A few had been cut to pieces. Bar'hock, the First Prime of Poseidon, bent down to look at the footprints.

"There was one attacker that did this." He said to his patrol.

_**SNAP-HISS!**_

"Jaffa! Kree!" Bar'hock exclaimed getting the patrol in a defensive circle.

Bar'hock heard something being hurled through the air and one of his Jaffa's staff weapons went off. The other three Jaffa in his patrol instinctively began to fire their weapons towards the blast and Bar'hock chanced a glance at the dead Jaffa. The blue energy bladed weapon flew back into the forest and another of his Jaffa fired into the forest only for the blue blade to reflect the blast back at the Jaffa. With a cry of pain, the young Jaffa warrior fell to the ground dead. Bar'hock and the remaining warrior with him pressed down on the firing mechanism slightly prepping their weapons to fire. A white robed figure stepped out of the dense forest seemingly unconcerned by the two Jaffa.

"Surrender in the name of Lord Poseidon!" Bar'hock exclaimed.

"Where's the girl?" The figure asked.

Bar'hock recognized the weapon now. An alien female held a green version of the weapon that he saw the white robed man holding in his hand. His thoughts went to the dungeon where the girl was being held.

"Thanks for your help." The figure said holding up the hand not holding the weapon.

Something hit them and hurled them off their feet. Bar'hock hit the ground hard but found himself relatively unhurt. His companion wasn't as lucky as his head was bent at an unnatural angle. He found himself fortunate that his staff weapon was still in his hands. However, the last thing he saw was the man chopping his weapon in half before removing his head.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

In her meditation sphere, Lividous smiled as she reveled in the new ability that she discovered. Battle meditation was a rare ability and she was using it now to affect her future apprentice. She held no illusions that her current Padawan would become great. He was merely a stepping stone on the path she was following.

"_There's no way I can take them all on." Xander said to himself._

Lividous could see what he was seeing. A large army was between Xander and the Goa'uld's palace. She even spotted an Alkesh flying around. The Dark Lady of the Sith walked up behind her future Padawan.

"Have you forgotten, my apprentice?" She asked him knowing that he'd only perceive this as a subconscious thought. "The Force is your ally but you have to bend it to your will. Pluck the ship out of the sky and destroy what stand before you."

She felt him draw upon the Force and do exactly as she suggested. The Alkesh did exactly as she predicted and the screams of the Jaffa as they were crushed by the ship were a symphony to her ears.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The Jaffa ranks had broken apart like cockroaches when the lights were turned on. He didn't have any resistance as he made his way to the palace dungeon where he saw her. She noticed him too.

"Who are you?" She asked.

_I'm Luke Skywalker and I'm here to rescue you._ Xander thought at first but decided to quickly squash that idea.

"I'm Xander and I think you dropped this." He said holding up her lightsaber which he had found in the forest.

He handed the Torguta girl the lightsaber and she quickly ignited the emerald bladed weapon. With two swipes of the blade, the bars that once restrained her and she stepped out of the cell.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano. I can't believe I'm here." She said. "Where the hell am I anyway?"

"Sam called this planet P0X-709." Xander replied. "Let me guess; you died right?"

"I did." Ahsoka said looking down at the floor in remembrance. "It was a couple of years after my former Master betrayed the Order. I ran into Asaji Ventress on Nar Shadaa. We fought for over an hour before running each other through with our lightsabers."

"Master Shaak Ti rubbed the spot where she was impaled on a lightsaber." Xander told her.

Ahsoka was surprised when she heard that tidbit of information. "Master Shaak Ti's alive!" She exclaimed. "Where is she?"

"Back on Earth." Xander replied. "Why don't we continue this conversation elsewhere? Maybe somewhere that we won't be shot at."

Before Ahsoka could reply, they disappeared from the Goa'uld palace in a bright flash of light. When they reappeared, Xander recognized his surroundings but he couldn't believe where he was.

"I don't believe it." He said as he recognized a droid that shouldn't be there as well. "Proxy?"

"Ah Master, I see the Asgard were correct about their teleportation technology." The droid said.

"Proxy, tell me how you are here." Xander ordered the droid.

"Well, my last memory was being stabbed through by Darth Vader and then I awoke on a strange ship with a grey alien named Thor. With his help, I rebuilt the _Rogue Shadow_ in which Thor incorporated a few upgrades into the design." Proxy explained.

"Proxy, you know I'm not Galen." Xander said. "Right?"

"I do and Thor was the one who told me but since you were once my master, I believe you still count as him." The droid replied. "I followed the communicator that you are wearing right now."

Ahsoka placed a hand on Xander's right shoulder as he looked at his forearm where the communicator was attached. "Did you feel that?" She asked.

"I did." He replied. "The Dark Side..."

They went to the small bridge of the _Rogue Shadow_ to see multiple Goa'uld Hataks exiting hyperspace. The communications console began to chirp.

"We are being hailed." Proxy said pointing towards a screen.

On the screen, Ahsoka saw a woman who Xander seemed to recognize. The woman smiled affectionately at him.

"It's good to see you again, my dark kitten." She said. "You have come far under the tutelage of the elder Jedi."

"Darth Lividous, what do you want?" Xander asked.

"I am here to add the false god of the sea's territory to my own as well as to impart a few tidbits of information." She said. "As you may have realized, the mage's little prank has had farther reaching consequences than any of us could have imagined. Some things were duplicated multiple times. One of these were found by the Dark One who is here and yet not here. He has found a copy of the great Forge that Revan had used before."

"What else?" He asked.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

To say that the marines who were on this mission were surprised would have been a severe understatement. The inclusion of Jedi Master Shaak Ti had made Colonel Head and Major Jordan gain a lot of respect from the marines who coincidentally were Star Wars fans. It was dark when they arrived at the coordinates the Jedi Master had given them.

"The Maclay residence, not exactly a posh mansion." Jordan remarked.

The house looked like something that Herman Munster would have been proud to call home. Shaak Ti took one look at the house and her eyes lit up with alarm.

"Follow me." She ordered.

She ran ahead of the marines and busted through the front door of the house. As they were running towards the house, Colonel Head and Major Jordan heard the hum of the Jedi's lightsaber and they could also heard multiple loud gun shots. When they reached the house, they saw Shaak Ti deactivating her lightsaber as she was surrounded by dead bodies.

"They did not respond well to Form Zero." She said closing her eyes slightly. "She's below us."

Jordan found the basement door and after finding it was locked, he kicked the door open. Head tried the light switch finding it not working so the two of them turned on flashlights illuminating the dark and rather dank basement. Shaak Ti followed them down and her superior eyesight picked out the shivering teenager chained against the wall. She used her lightsaber to cut the chain away from the wall.

"Tara, don't be scared." Shaak Ti said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Lividous smiled at him. "You may want to go back home." She said. "The Princess is about to meet the Count."

Author's End Notes: Sorry about the long wait on the update. First, my computer had to be repaired and then I got writer's block so had to write something else. Sorry.


	6. Holding Court

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INVOLVED IN THIS WORK OF FAN FICTION. BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER IS OWNED BY JOSS WHEDON AND 20TH CENTURY FOX. STAR WARS: THE FORCE UNLEASHED IS OWNED BY LUCAS ARTS. STARGATE SG-1 IS OWNED BY MGM.

Chapter Six

Holding Court

She felt alone as she sat in her room. Granted, Artoo was in the room with her but it wasn't the same as actual human company. Even Angel hadn't shown up in a while and that was depressing.

"Dawn, you home?" Buffy yelled from downstairs.

"Yah!" Dawn yelled back and decided to head downstairs to see her sister.

Buffy stood next to Willow at the front door of their home. The two of them looked concerned as Dawn approached.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Giles has some drunk balance demon on his couch who is moaning about the upset in the balance." Buffy replied. "Think you can do the whole Jedi Force thingy?"

Dawn shook her head. "I wouldn't want to try it." She said. "I'm getting good with the first form of lightsaber combat but I don't have the little metal ball that shoots at me. I can do a little TK but I'm not even going to attempt a mind trick until I can find a Jedi Master to train me."

Willow laughed a bit. "It's not like those are falling off of trees." She said.

"Actually, Xander is Shaak Ti's Padawan now." Dawn told her sister's friend. "Considering Xander remembers killing her, it is a little weird."

Buffy shook her head. "Who's Shaq Ti?" She asked.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Shaak Ti is a Jedi Master who once served on the Jedi Council." She told her sister. "Though, don't you think we should see what this demon wants?"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Lividous knocked her apprentice to the ground and lashed out at him with Force Lightning. He clenched his teeth and growled in pain but it was a low growl. His years of being tortured by his former slave owners had already given him sharp lessons in withstanding pain and he would not give her the satisfaction. Bries interrupted their sparring match.

"My Lady, SG-1 has been spotted emerging from the Chappa'ai." He reported and was pleased when she smiled as she deactivated her lightsaber.

"Escort them to the room I had prepared." She said looking over at her apprentice. "You have somewhere you need to be. Bring me Cameron Mitchell, John Sheppard, and Rodney McKay to me."

Her apprentice bowed to her and began to walk away. Lividous rolled her eyes knowing what her Padawan was thinking of.

"I want them alive, Lord Gojira." Lividous said before realizing she needed to amend her statement. "I also need them in one piece so no severed limbs."

Gojira let out a moan of disappointment but continued out of the room. Lividous felt the curiosity radiating off him like heat from a fire. She smiled at the First Prime.

"Is something the matter, Bries?" She asked.

"Why did you ask Lord Gojira to find those three Tau'ri?" He asked. "They don't seem important."

"Not now, Bries." She said smiling as she loved explaining things. "Cameron Mitchell will be the future leader of SG-1 as they battle against ascended beings from another galaxy. Sheppard and McKay will end up fighting the Wraith in the winged horse galaxy while living in the Lost City."

"Will Lord Gojira be bringing anyone else?" Bries asked.

"No, other people that I have seen as important are now being hunted by bounty hunters interested in the prizes I have offered." Lividous said. "The hunters know to take their targets alive as should they die; they know their own suffering will be immense."

"How shall the hunters be paid?" Bries asked.

"I am not a System Lord, Bries." She snapped scolding her soldier. "I will actually pay them instead of merely killing them."

"My apologies, milady." He said quickly. "I am too accustomed to how the Goa'uld handle affairs."

She walked over and patted him on the shoulder. "Do not worry yourself, Bries." She said. "I see you leading my armies for years to come."

"About that, my lady." Bries said. "Your warriors are curious about where they will strike next."

Lividous considered the possible targets until one came to mind. "Moloc, his treatment of his Jaffa women angers me." She said. "After we send SG-1 on their way, leave enough Jaffa on this world to sufficiently defend it and we will attack Moloc directly."

Bries brought his right fist to his left shoulder and bowed. "I obey." He said before leaving her alone.

Lividous still smiled as she was alone in the chamber. "Yes, of course you will." She said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"You can stop rubbing it in, sir." Carter said as they proceeded through the forest.

"Well, I'm just surprised someone with a doctorate in astrophysics couldn't think about it after working on it how long exactly." O'Neill replied as he gloated about the situation.

Carter glared at him. "How was I suppose to know we could have just dialed another gate, go there, and dial this planet's address?" She asked.

Teal'c decided to join the conversation. "I would have thought after the three other SG teams returned from their missions." He replied.

Daniel, showing exactly why he was considered the team's diplomat, stayed quiet and out of the argument. He found it strange to see the former first prime arguing at all but recent events had them all on edge. Normal circumstances had been thrown out the window since Halloween and they had seemed to have gone from fighting the Goa'uld as the greatest threat to fighting a Dark Lady of the Sith. Though he had to admit to himself, it was cool to have Jedi allies. He was hoping that more Jedi would pop out of thin air as Shaak Ti had but he wondered if they would be actual Jedi or mere people that were Force Sensitive. His eyes widened as they came to a clearing and the bodies that were haphazardly scattered across the ground. What he heard Jack say next was what he was thinking.

"Remind me not to piss Xander off ever." O'Neill said as he observed the bodies. "Any chance their symbiotes are still alive?"

Teal'c had been walking over to a few of the bodies. "I believe they have been run through their pouches with Xander's lightsaber." He said. "Since Jedi and Sith can sense them, I believe they were killed as well."

"Good." O'Neill said. "I hate surprises."

It did not take long to realize the path that Xander had followed and when they saw the palace, their jaws dropped at the devastation they saw. Hundreds of bodies could be seen half buried in the earth and crushed as they wondered what could have done what they saw.

"Sir, do you see that burning Alkesh?" Carter asked.

"Yah, remind me not to piss Xander off." O'Neill said. "This doesn't seem very Jedi."

"It very well could be." Carter replied. "We just don't know enough."

They made their way into the palace as it seemed lightly guarded. Rounding a corner, a very bad thought entered O'Neill's mind. He as well as the rest of his team watched the door open to see Darth Lividous sitting calmly at a long dinner table with various dishes set out as if it was a Thanksgiving Day dinner but obviously a few substitutions had been made.

"I have been expecting you, SG-1." She said raising a hand. "I would like to invite you to dinner."

"Fuck." O'Neill said as he began to disarm himself to the surprise of his teammates.

"Colonel!" Carter exclaimed shocked.

"Carter, Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back." He said. "Does this ring a bell at all?"

Teal'c stoically began to disarm as he noticed a Jaffa clad in armor that was eerily reminiscent of Darth Vader. Major Carter and Daniel decided to disarm as well and they sat down at the table. Lividous turned to the Jaffa.

"You may go now, Bries." She said. "I believe they know to behave themselves."

The Jaffa walked out of the room and O'Neill never let his attention fall away from the Sith Lady.

"So, when do I get frozen in carbonite?" He asked.

Lividous had to laugh. O'Neill had acted exactly as she knew he would and it was rather amusing.

"I do not intend to freeze anyone in anything, Colonel, though you are like your team's Han Solo. Samantha would be Princess Leia. Doctor Jackson would be Luke or perhaps C-3PO and I can see Teal'c being a much calmer Chewbacca." Lividous said. "I merely intend to have a nice dinner as I reveal to you what I know about what will occur in the years to come."

Daniel was a bit confused. "You're just going to give us this information." He said. "Why?"

"Because, you will not be able to stop it anyway. I am Darth Lividous, the Dark Lady of the Sith." She said smiling. "I can not be trusted but I swear to you that I will never lie. Despite what the Jedi may proclaim, I don't need to lie because you can't afford to trust me but as time goes by you will realize that I am right."

Daniel nodded realizing that Lividous did have a point. No one would be able to believe anything Lividous told them and that gave the Sith Lady the opportunity to tell exactly what her plans were and there would be nothing they could reasonably do.

"What are your intentions towards the Jaffa?" Teal'c asked.

"I intend to free them from the Goa'uld and lead them on a situational basis." She replied. "As such, they will rule themselves but I may ask a thing or two from them from time to time. I have captured a couple of Goa'uld queens and I intend to clone them a few times and have them produce symbiotes for the Jaffa. Once mature, the symbiotes will be killed. They earned their fates."

"What about Xander?" O'Neill asked. "Is he around here?"

"My dark kitten is already on his way back to Earth. The thunder god gave him back Galen's ship with a few upgrades and he is going back home to save his friend's sister from Count Dooku." Lividous said sounding delightful as she answered their questions. "Though I suspect he may be delayed."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Proxy, take us out of hyperspace." Xander said opening his eyes.

Ahsoka was surprised as she didn't know why he was delaying their return to his home world but she saw the reason. Three ships she didn't recognize the design of were chasing another ship. She watched as he turned to the communications console.

"This is the _Rogue Shadow_." Xander said. "Do you require assistance?"

"Assistance would be appreciated." The female voice came over the speakers and Ahsoka recognized the voice immediately.

"Master Secura!" She exclaimed turning to the droid. "Proxy! Transport everyone onboard Master Secura's ship over. I don't think they'll last much longer."

The droid followed her orders and the Torgutan Jedi Padawan ran into the lounge area of the ship where two columns of light deposited the Rutian Twil'lek and a dark-haired woman over. Aayla looked pleased to see her.

"Ashoka, your timing is impeccable." She said. "This is Vala Mal Doran, the captain of the ship that was being attacked."

"Charmed, so are we getting out of here?" Vala asked. "I swear, Aayla, I am having the worst luck. Bounty hunters sent after me by this Lividous person—."

Aayla was surprised by the young Torugta's reaction as it was clear that the girl recognized the name.

"What would Darth Lividous want with you?" Ashoka asked Vala. "Pardon my thinking so but you don't seem like you'd be important to her."

Vala started to protest but was silenced by Aayla. "So, a Sith Lord was after her." Aayla said.

"Actually, Sith Lady, Master Secura." Ahsoka said as a couple of explosions could be heard from outside the ship. "What the heck is Xander doing?"

Ahsoka ran to the small bridge/cockpit of the _Rogue Shadow_ followed closely by Aayla and Vala who saw a cackling Xander as he fired a blue particle beam weapon which tore through another ship before causing that ship to explode in a fiery blaze. The remaining two ships disappeared into hyperspace as Xander turned in his seat to see Ahsoka glaring at him.

"What did I do?" He asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Only make yourself look like an insane Sith Lord in front of Master Secura!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she walked over to him in order to slap him in the back of the head. "Honestly, why are you trying to embarrass me?"

"I'm a sci-fi geek, okay. I'm in space in my own star ship blowing other ships out of the sky with a pair of Jedi onboard, a smuggler, and a droid. All I need is Teal'c to play Chewbacca and borrow R2 from Dawn and it would make the scene perfect." Xander explained to her. "Forgive me for reveling in my geekdom. You know, you remind me of a nicer version of Cordelia. I definitely shouldn't let the two of you into the same room together."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

They arrived at Giles' apartment to find what looked like a badly dressed man on Giles' couch. The strong smell of alcohol emanated from the leather clad demon and it seemed as though this wasn't a rare occurrence for him lately. Whistler spotted Dawn as soon as she came in.

"Oh great, I knew I was going to run into you." Whistler said wishing again that Giles hadn't taken his bottle away.

"What did I ever do to you?" Dawn asked. "We've never met."

"No but thanks to his buddy," Whistler said pointing to Giles. "I'm out of a job."

"You're a balance demon." Giles replied. "How can you be out of a job?"

Whistler shrugged. "Could it be that thanks to his buddy, the balance has been destroyed?" He asked rhetorically before a thought crossed his mind. "Actually, wouldn't the destruction of both sides create balance?"

Giles collapsed into a chair as he heard that little bit of information. He removed his glasses and began to clean them as it was a habit of his as he tried to calm himself down. Placing the glasses back on himself, he glared at the balance demon.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked not wanting to hear the answer he knew the demon would give him.

"I mean the Powers That Be and the First Evil are gone." Whistler said moving his hands like an explosion. "Both sides were wiped out leaving the Force behind. Upper management or as you would better know them as God and the Devil are fine leaving things as they are. Hell, the freakin' Oracles are working drive-thru at McDonald's."

Before they could reply to the odd and rather distressing information, the front door of Giles's apartment was opened and an elderly man clad in black clothes walked in. Despite his obvious aged appearance, it did not seem to affect him. Dawn's eyes widened in recognition of who he was but Buffy was the one who made a comment first.

"Why is Christopher Lee in your apartment, Giles?" She asked.

The man smiled at the blonde-haired Slayer. "I am not Christopher Lee but I believe your sister knows exactly who I am." He said turning his attention towards Dawn.

Dawn was backing away from the man slowly. Fear could be plainly seen on her face.

'_Why in the hell couldn't only Jedi be brought back?' _She asked herself. _'Was it too much to freaking ask but no, we had to have another Sith Freaking Lord?'_

"Dawnie," Her sister said. "Who is this guy?"

"Count Dooku." Dawn replied as she tried to gather what remained of her courage so that she could try to distract the Sith Lord to allow the others to escape. "He was the Sith Lord who officially controlled the forces of the Separatists during the Clone Wars. Anakin Skywalker beheaded him."

"True." The Sith Lord said smiling at them. "Though I intend to not allow that to happen again."

Dooku raised a hand towards Dawn and blue-white Force Lightning shot out from his fingers. It was pure chance that she had managed to activate her lightsaber and bring its green blade in front of the incoming energy attack. When the others tried to stop him, he used his other hand to attack them with another burst of Force Lightning.

"Submit to the power of the Dark Side." He ordered them.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

John Sheppard could only stare at the burning husk that had once been his father's home. He had been 'coerced' into coming to a family reunion that he hadn't wanted to come to but seeing the burning and damaged bodies of his entire family filled him with a rage that he didn't know he had. A strange laugh began to be made and he turned towards the source to see something he hadn't expected. A reptile man wearing some type of black clothes was the source of the laughter.

"What's so damn funny?" John asked.

"You are, John Sheppard." The creature said. "I've been waiting for you. Your family was kind enough to provide me with some amusement."

"What the hell are you?" John yelled as he pulled out a handgun that he kept on him and pointed it towards the creature.

"Now John, while names may be relevant." The creature said as he pulled out a small cylindrical device. "I believe this will suffice."

A crimson blade erupted from the device and John's eyes widened as he recognized what he was looking at.

"I am Darth Gojira, Dark Lord of the Sith." Gojira said. "My Mistress wishes to speak with you."

_To Be Continued..._

AUTHOR'S END NOTES: Okay, sorry about that but I've been having some writer's block but I wanted to try to continue the story the best I could. I believe I can guess the usual threats from mafioso bunnies to an angry mob with burning torches and pitchforks. On a side note, Happy 25th Birthday to me.


End file.
